Gravity
by ReneesWings
Summary: Tony's living with Gibbs and he's finally found his family, finally feels safe. Everything was going right. Everything was perfect. And that's usually when the ground crumbles from underneath you. Sequel to Free Falling.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what guys... Its a sequel! Thanks to a delightful reviewer to Free Falling who reminded me that I did promise a sequel I decided I needed to get off my butt and get to work. So this lovely AN has five points and I'll keep them quick. (Ha! I'm sure you all are laughing at me, you know I can't have a short intro to save my life)  
****1. This has nothing to do with the story but I want to share anyways, I turned 21 last week! Big moment for me! Not as big as the button accomplishment, but pretty close. ;)  
2. I'm heading back to school in a couple days so this will NOT be updated everyday, but I will do my best to be consistent.  
3. If you know the song Tony is singing without looking it up, I will be so very proud.  
4. I don't know how long the story will be. I really don't. I'm always asked that and I never know. Sorry!  
5. And finally, I've been having some rather significant health problems that make looking a computer screen kind of painful. It's really unhelpful when it comes to school but something I kind of have to work around. For that reason it's getting harder and harder to catch the smaller grammatical ****mistakes in my chapters. I'm looking for a beta reader but until I find one I hope you'll excuse the little mistakes and let me know (nicely please) about the larger ones. I'll do my very best to catch them before I send them out though!  
I'll quit chattering now! I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think!  
~Renee**

Gravity

"You sure this is the one you want?" The man looked at him worriedly, his dark eyes filled with concern and apprehension. "It's not the best we have, there's some problems with the neck and it'll probably need to be restrung. Really there's some major damage with the entire instrument."

He ran his fingers over the cool metal strings and felt a faint smile drift over his face as he murmured.

"I've seen worse. My dad says any hurt can be fixed with right amount of care..." he turned a bright grin to the startled pawn shop owner. "Yeah...this one. How much do I owe you?"

The man shook his head and grabbed the calculator his head moving side to side as he crunched the numbers.

"With the current damage? I'll give it to you for fifty."

"Thirty five."  
The man stuck out a hand and shook his ruefully.

"Got yourself a deal young man."

He smiled and set the money on the counter and swung the guitar on his back, leaving the pawn shop whistling, carrying his grocery sack in one hand and holding the door open for a young woman with the other.

_Now, how exactly are you going to explain to your dad that you left the house to get a jug of milk and came back with a guitar?_

He laughed to himself and started for home, still humming the tune he hadn't been able to get out of his head and he wanted to try out on an actual instrument.

_That's an excellent reason to buy a guitar. You had a song stuck in your head. Maybe Toby will stop him from killing you. _

His grin widened, at least he didn't buy the drum-set. That would have been really hard to explain.

He walked easily down the familiar streets, the weight of the guitar already becoming familiar and comforting against his back as the sunlight beat down against his shaggy hair.

"Badabababa...I've got a query… riddle you...you and your theories...hmmm… that could work."

He continued to move his head to unraveling beat in his head but was interrupted by a panicked barking coming from a side alley and splattering of harsh laughter.

He wrinkled his forehead and slowed, turning towards the darkened lane with caution. If there was one thing his life had taught him it was- don't rush into something without knowing what you're doing because you _would_ _get hurt. _But if there was one thing his dad had taught him is was that you do the right thing no matter what.

He nodded once and stepped forward, walking towards the pained noises. He poked his head around a dumpster and narrowed his eyes when he saw the boys cornering the cowering dog under a fire escape.

"Hey!"

The four boys turned as one to look at him, one of them still holding the dented metal can he was about to throw at the shaking dog.

"What do you think you're doing?"

One boy stepped forward shakily, his eyes red and voice too loud.

"We're just having fun, why don't you just keep walking."

He shook his head and placed the grocery bag at his feet.

"That's not fun. You're hurting him."

The boy rolled his eyes and two more stepped forward, flanking their friend, but the last stayed hanging back, watching him with a curious expression.

"You want to get into something? Over a dog?"

He crossed his arms and looked at the boys closer, taking note of the bloodshot eyes and slurred words, memories colliding to suddenly make sense of the scene.

"Are you guys drunk?"

One boy stiffened and another huffed, "So what if we are?"

He look at him incredulously.

"It's three in the afternoon. Seems a bit early. And a bit young." He said pointedly.

One of them stepped forward angrily, his arm outstretched and hand curling into a fist. He watched it warily and felt himself tense for a fight. All of this for a fight. Now his dad really _would_ kill him.

"Look you little-"

"Wait a minute." the one still standing back and looking the most sober finally spoke up. "You're...you're old man Gibbs' son."

He raised an eyebrow, ill timed humor and disbelief warring.

"Old man Gibbs? Seriously?"

"You are aren't you? You're that kid he adopted? Oh my G-"

He raised a hand to cut him off.

"I'm sorry but...Old man Gibbs? Really?"

The boy was starting to look mad while the others just looked confused.

"Okay are you the kid he adopted or not?"

"Tony. My name's Tony. But yeah, Gibbs' is my dad."

The boy swallowed and nodded.

"Well...cool. Um...we need to go, we're uh late. It was fantastic to meet you."

He edged around Tony and started out, his friends following him looking even more confused.

"Kevin why are we-"

"Shut up and walk."

Tony watched as the made their way to the end of the alley and couldn't resist calling out when they reached the end of it.

"You know, if he found out you were calling him an old man-"

They were gone before he finished the sentence.

He chuckled and turned back towards the dog who was still huddled in the corner. He frowned softly and approached it slowly, his hand extended unthreateningly. He kneeled a couple feet away so it wouldn't feel trapped and waited for it to venture out of the corner. Eventually it started out of its' hiding place and crept towards him, its' eyes wide and cautious.

"Hi Buddy. Good dog." he murmured as the dog sniffed his hand. Slowly he moved and began to rub the dogs ears, easing down the dogs spine and smiling as he saw the tail began to wag and his tongue roll out of his mouth. The dog straightened to its' full height and Tony's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi there, you're a big fellow aren't you? See, nothing to be afraid of now. Good boy." he patted the dog once more on the head and straightened, picking up his grocery bag once more and starting back out of the alley.

He made it all of five feet before he realized he was being followed. He looked back and the dog was sitting at his heels, tail still wagging, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Oh no...I can't. I've already...I've got..." the dog turned its' head to the side like he was listening and trying desperatly to understand and Tony closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't have a collar. You're not well fed...You're not aggressive…Alright. Oh he's not going to be happy with me. Come on boy." he patted his leg and started walking again while the dog bounded forward, leaning against his jeans, staining the denim.

"Hmmm...I wonder what you look like underneath all the dirt?"

The dog barked once as if answering and Tony laughed.

"Handsome are you?"

_Went for milk. I went for _**_milk. _**_Which has now sat on the floor of an alley next to a dumpster. Yuck. Went for milk. Came back with a guitar and a dog. I better have some coffee ready._

…

"Aah!"

Tony hit the ground and went sliding through the mud as the dog hit his chest and knocked him off his feet.

"Down...dog. We have to find you a name."

The unnamed dog wagged his tail and barked, obviously overjoyed at either the concept of having a name or finally being able to lick Tony's face. Which he did. Exuberantly.

Tony took advantage of the dog holding still for a brief moment to spray his back with the hose, gently rubbing circle and trying to ignore the fact that he was covering himself in muddy dog water.

"Wow, you are kind of pretty underneath all the guck."

He could hear the muffled barking of Sam from inside the house, barred from meeting the new dog till he was clean.

"Hold on boy, almost done. Almost."

He did one more swipe with the hose and then wiggled out from under the dog, reaching for one of the many old towels he had brought with him.

"Come here boy."

The dog trotted forward obediently and sat on his foot. Tony grinned down at him and started to dry him him off, rubbing briskly but gently at the fur.

"Oh wow. You're part german shepherd. I always wanted one of those. Where did you come from bud?"

The dog pressed his head into Tony's shoulder into response and he smiled, wrapping his arms around the animal.

"Good dog. Come on, let's introduce you to everyone else and get you some food. And I've got to clean up. This is ridiculous."

He grimaced looking down at himself and tried to dry himself off best he could before walking back to the house, his new shadow never for than a foot away.

"Move Sam, come on, let us in the house."

The long haired dog bounced around him and weaved between his legs before stopping in front of the new dog and sniffing him curiously.

"Sam this is...Doc. Doc this is Sam."

He kneeled down between the dogs as they interacted until he was reassured evertthing was friendly and then grabbed two bowls and poured food in both of them, placing one in each corner, not wanting to start a fight between the dogs so early. He started through the house and up the stairs as he searched out new clothes and was startled to see Doc still following him.

"Buddy there's food downstairs."

The dog just wagged his tail and panted, waiting as the teenager changed his clothes and went back to kitchen and only then did he eat.

"You are a strange one." he murmured fondly as the dog ate.

He looked up as he heard the front door open and smiled.

"Dad's home."

"Tony?"

"Be right there!"

He could hear another voice with his dad and his smile stretched wider as he recognized Toby.

This was going to be fun.

Abruptly Doc jumped up and started towards the living room and walked through the doorway making a bee line towards the men. He studied them for a minute and then sat, watching them and wagging his tail.

Tony hung back and watched.

Tobias and Gibbs were talking quietly by the door and neither had noticed the dog yet.

"I _told_ you he didn't do it."

Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you're always right and I owe you _another_ twenty. I sure liked it better when you never talked."

He turned and paused, staring at the dog in confusion.

"I thought your dog was white."

Gibbs froze and didn't turn.

"I don't have a dog. Tony has a dog. Tony has a dog, three cats and fish. And the dog is white."

Tobias nodded and smirked.

"Well either your dog has had some work done or you're a grandpa again."

Gibbs turned slowly and looked at the dog for an endless moment before shaking his head.

Tobias' smile grew.

"Well Gibbs, technically you did lead by example. This is your fault."

Gibbs turned and stared at him in shock.

"How the hell is this my fault?"

Tobias shrugged.

"You did take in the first stray."

Gibbs threw his hands in the air.

"And what stray is that?"

"That would be me."

Tony sauntered into the room, holding a mug of coffee and grinned as the dog whirled around and ran to him, barking once happily and sitting on his foot again.

Gibbs pointed to his son. "You just hush." and then turned to Tobias. "And don't encourage him. We already have a zoo." He gestured to the three cats tangled up together on his sofa, the dog climbing into his recliner and the goldfish swimming contentedly in its bowl on the coffee table.

"And you love it." he reached out and handed his dad the mug. Gibbs smiled and stepped forward, taking the coffee and hugging his son.

"Hi Tony."

Tony leaned into his dads embrace, relaxing into the safety and warmth it always provided.

"Hi dad. Catch any bad guys?"

Gibbs nodded and took a sip of the drink.

"Finally broke apart the drug ring."

Tony grinned and rubbed Doc's ears.

"Awesome. You help out Toby?"

The FBI agent nodded ruefully.

"More or less."

"Fornell helped out, the rest of his agents, decidedly less."

Tony laughed at the glare Toby gave his dad.

"Sorry Toby."

"Yeah yeah. Is that a guitar?"

Tony looked in the corner and saw the battered instrument sitting in the corner and grinned at the expression on his dad's face.

"I can explain?"

Xxx

He adjusted the binoculars and narrowed his eyes at the interaction and laughter.

"Hmmm… interesting."

He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through the list of contacts until he found the name he was looking for.

It rang twice before an angry voice picked up.

_"I told you not to call me."_

"You're going to want to hear this."

_"I doubt-"_

"I found his weak spot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, shorter chapter tonight. Sorry about that. Try to make the next one longer. Awesome job to everyone who knew the song! We all officially know too much about NCIS. And I didn't actually know Michael Weatherly had a German Shepherd. I just always wanted one and Rick the cat won't let me have one (he's possessive) so I figured I'd live vicariously through Tony. What are the odds?  
Oh to answer the question of age, this is set in the summer a few months before Tony's 14th birthday, so he's 13. I don't know when his actual birthday is, but that's when it was set the last story.  
****Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed ****and favorited and followed! I checked the site today and I couldn't believe all the readers and reviews! Thank you so much everyone! I'll try to make it live up to your expectations!  
Hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think!  
~Renee**

Gibbs listened at the shouting with mild curiosity from behind his coffee cup. Didn't sound like it was going to slow down anytime soon. He may need a refill.

He took another sip and stood, intent on the coffee pot and at his movement the new addition to the house's head popped up in curiosity. He glanced down at the dog laying next to Tony's leg and grinned. The dog hadn't moved more than a foot away from his son since he got home. He found himself growing more and more appreciative of the new pet and the possessiveness it felt towards his boy. He hated leaving Tony alone when school was out and he had to go to work and with the very large and obviously protective dog flanking his boy's every move...he was already relaxing.

"Ragazzo!"

He glanced back at the two hanging around his kitchen table and bit back a grin.

His son and Fornell had been fussing at each other in Italian for nearly twenty minutes and Tobias looked like he was about to have a fit. His hands were waving in the air as he paced back and forth in their kitchen while Tony leaned back in the his chair, his thumb running over the top of dozens of bills.

"Would you calm down Toby? Look, how about I give you some of your money back?"

Tobias dropped his head on the table and groaned.

"Keep the money. It's my dignity that I want."

Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think I can give you that. I can throw the next game if that'll make you feel better?"

Tobias glared at him.

"Oh shut up."

Gibbs looked up from behind his coffee cup as he sat back down.

"I recognized that one."

Tony smiled at him and started gathering the cards.

"I'd imagine so dad at the rate that's all he can think to respond with. Thought the FBI taught better comebacks than that?"

He stuck out his tongue at the older man who laughed.

"They're too busy teaching us how to handcuff smart alecks."

"Dad wouldn't let you do unless I actually committed a crime Toby."

"A crime huh?" Tobias pointed at the boy and glared at Gibbs. "Your son cheats."

"I do not!"

The two sunk back into Italian and Gibbs shook his head and leaned his chair back to watch the show. The dog looked up at him and whined and Gibbs bent down to pat his head.

"Tobias, I'd prefer it if you wouldn't completely corrupt my son."

Fornell rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh please, your boy causes more trouble than I could ever hope to."

Gibbs smiled at his son and pulled him into a half hug who protested Toby's claim softly.

"I do not cause trouble I just...sometimes...I always get myself out of it!"

"And that's what matters kid. Well thanks for the night Gibbs, I better shove off, have an early morning tomorrow. See ya Tones."

Father and son said their goodbyes and watched as the agent left their home.

The two settled back into comfortable silence as they began to clean up the kitchen, Doc trailing on their heals.

"Dad...you really don't mind...about Doc, do you? I just couldn't leave him there you know?"

Gibbs glanced at his son to see the tell-tale signs of nervousness that popped up whenever he was feeling unsure of himself, his place in Gibbs' life, or worse, if something had jolted a sore spot from his world before he found Gibbs. He was worrying his bottom lip and his eyes didn't look up from the floor, eye contact not even being considered and his hands were fiddling with whatever they could find, which at the moment, was the edge of his worn Batman tee-shirt.

Gibbs put down the dishtowel and moved towards his son.

"Of course I don't mind. He's a good dog. Seems to be really attached to you too."

Tony grinned at the canine leaning against him, nearly knocking him over.

"Yeah..." he murmured.

Gibbs watched him quietly for a long second. There was something else going on here.

"Tony...did something happen today?"

He looked away, his fingers burying themselves in the dogs warm fur.

"It's nothing. Just...silly."

He frowned and came closer, placing his hand under his chin and lifting his face so they were looking at each other.

"Tony, it's not nothing. What happened?"

He shook his head.

"They were just...drunk. I could smell it and see it and..."

He shuddered slightly and unconsciously leaned into his dad, seeking the protection he knew was being offered unconditionally.

Gibbs clenched a fist but kept his voice calm.

"Did they-"

"No. One was… he was about to but one guy recognized me and stopped him." He looked up at his dad and gave a rueful smile. "He knew I was your son and dragged them all out of there before anything could happen that would require you and your legendary wrath."

Gibbs smiled back and ruffled his hair, knowing what Tony wasn't saying. His boy was strong and brave and God knew he was stubborn but somethings still bothered him.

The sound of a belt being pulled out of its loops.

The smell of alcohol.

People moving too fast or talking too loud.

Six years away from that man and his boy still had nightmares.

"Sorry dad. Don't mean to be-"

Gibbs cut him off and pulled him into his chest.

"Don't you say you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

He could see it now, Tony stepping in, trying to save the dog, the boys loud, angry, drunk.

Tony wouldn't have ran. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't have. No matter what it would cost him. It was ingrained in him.

It was something that Gibbs couldn't get out, no matter how hard he tried.

There were so many things from Tony's younger years that he couldn't change that still affected him now.

His reserved habits when eating, the quietness-except when arguing with Tobias he was never loud, never running-even when it would save him a lot of pain and trouble and if you didn't count the endless pets he brought home he never did anything without asking permission first.

He knew Gibbs loved him and would _never _hurt him, but after eight years of living with violent tyrant, he wasn't likely to change the things that had kept him safe before. He did them without thinking and Gibbs didn't hold them against him, just patiently waited for him to relax. Hell took him over two years to convince him to eat second helpings on a regular basis.

Tony sighed and rested his head on his dad's shoulder murmuring into the fabric.

"I wasn't scared. I just...when I realized they were drunk I was really stupid. I antagonized them. Not a lot, but just enough to make them mad. I shouldn't have but I wanted to point out that it was early and they were young and if that one guy, Kevin I think, wouldn't have spoken up we would have gotten into a fight."

Gibbs stared down at him in shock while Tony continued.

"I don't know what I would have done if they would have tried to fight me." he looked up at his dad and wrinkled his eyes. "I don't fight. I don't think I ever could. Even when I grow up...I just...I'm not a fighter." His voice trailed off softly, as if worried about Gibbs opinion.

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's tangled hair and sighed.

"You don't ever have to fight if you don't want to. There's always another way. If push came to shove, you would have outsmarted them. Talked your way out. Thought of something."

Tony shook his head and pulled away.

"Either way, I'm glad it happened. Doc is fantastic. He would have been worth it."

He kneeled down and stroked the dogs back and was immediately rewarded with a wagging tail.

Gibbs smiled at the pair but his gut clenched.

_Nothing's worth you getting hurt. Nothing._

He shook his head and focused back on cleaning the kitchen.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? Anything exciting while I'm gone?"

Tony stood and shrugged.

"Don't know yet, might try to get some work done on the new guitar. Miguel and Mayer said they could video chat sometime this week, so I'm thinking of giving them a call. Got to get the time difference figured though."

He raised an eyebrow as he slid the last of the dished in the cabinet.

"Where are they now?"

Tony looked up at the ceiling and grinned.

"Uh...Spain. I think."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"Hope they're having a good time. I can do some work on that guitar tonight if you like. Looks easy enough to repair."

"Thanks! I was hoping you could. Oh I may try and get ahold of Spencer too, see what he's been up to."

Gibbs nodded and smiled. The day that Tony managed to find his old pen pal he thought the sky was falling. The phone had rang constantly and there were never stamps anymore.

"Sounds like a good kind of day."

Tony beamed up at him.

"I think so."

Xxx

Mike took another drink and stared out at the sea, his feet buried in the sand and the stars stretched out above the heavens.

"This...this is what life is. Right here."

He swung his arm out and gestured towards the sky.

"Gorgeous!" He yelled towards the ocean.

"Mike!"

He turned his head, squinting in the low light.

"What? Who is it?!"

"Hush! It's me."

"Me who!?"

"Mike, shut up, it's Leyla."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say that?"

"Oh my- I did Mike. Listen to me this is important."

He waved towards the view.

"Can't be more important than this honey."

She shook his arm.

"It's about Gibbs and Tony! I...I heard something down at the cantina. I think they're in trouble."

He stiffened and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean...trouble?"

Xxx

The man side stepped around the others in the bar, moving towards the booth in the back and the man sipping scotch.

"You're late."

He lowered his head in apology.

"I'm sorry."

The man waved his hand and gestured for him to sit.

"What did you find?"

"He'll be alone tomorrow."

The man smiled and took a drink, toasting the nervous looking informant.

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So to give you an idea of what my life has been like for the past few weeks, here is a quick preview into the magical world of Renee's distraction from fanfiction  
****1. Considered becoming a gypsy.  
2. Decided not to become a gypsy and to become a stunt double instead. Apparently I have a 'problem' with adrenaline seeking. I swear you jump out of an airplane one time and people just assume you have problems...  
3. Was nominated to be president of a club I'm not even a member of based on my soaking wet tee-shirt (It was raining and I didn't have a jacket. I swear it was an accident.) and the fact I was carrying a book about Batman and Philosophy. I declined.  
4. Found evidence pointing that I could be a TimeLord. Got very excited and started looking around my Kia to see if there was someway it was a TARDIS and I just didn't know. Also started to examine pocket watches. Just in case.  
5. Boyfriend informed me I was a hopeless dork. Like I didn't already know that. Apparently though he is also and he loves me anyway. Isn't that good of him?  
So anyway, I hope that sheds a little bit of light as to why this is disgustingly late. At least it made me feel better and helped me think I have a life outside of this laptop.  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think!  
I hope you have a beautiful night!  
~Renee**

Gibbs hesitated outside the door, his hand on the knob. He had just finished working on the guitar and it was nearly three in the morning. He had just about given up these late nights once Tony moved in, but seeing the look on his face when he offered to fix up the instrument made the lack of sleep completely worth it.

He gently eased the door open and looked in the room, a sliver of light from the hall shining into the dark and lighting up the pale blue space. The walls were still the soft faded blue that he, Mayer and Miguel had fixed up years ago, and the furniture had only grown as Tony had. Making space for his ever expanding collection of movies and books but never changing the style or set up as the boy had become surprisingly attached to everything in the room. All the pieces representing the home he cherished so much.

He smiled when the light landed on his son.

He was curled up in a tight ball on the bed, the sheet wrapped close around him. Sam was flopped over his lower body with his nose stuck up close to his knees. Doc was stretched out along the bed, snuggled as near to the boy as he could manage and in his sleep Tony had cuddled close to the dog, his arms wrapped around the soft warm body.

Gibbs sighed softly and shook his head, stepping into the room. He made it less than a foot when the german shepherd's head popped up and a low growl started in his throat. Gibbs paused and lifted his hands best he could holding the guitar but the dog relaxed as soon as he set his eyes on the man and his tail started wagging, thumping against Tony.

"Good dog." Gibbs murmured, trying to stay as silent as possible, knowing what a light sleeper his boy was. He walked carefully over to the corner of the room and set the instrument in the chair patting the dog's head as he walked back.

He stepped back out of the door and pulled his shut, not letting the latch catch and before it fully stopped he whispered quietly-

"I love you Tony."

The form on the bed didn't move and the dogs didn't even shift, but a drowsy reply came back.

"I love you too dad."

Xxx

Tony plucked a cord on the guitar and smiled as the sound echoed off the walls of his room.

"Hmm. I like that." He stroked his fingers down the metal strings and felt laughter bubble up in his throat as each note came out perfectly.

"You outdid yourself dad." he murmured, rubbing the stalk of the repaired instrument and shaking his head. He knew his dad had stayed up most of the night making sure that the guitar would be perfect for him and he wanted to surprise him by being able to play something, even if it was just going through some simple cords, when he got home.

His door was suddenly shoved open and he gripped the guitar tightly, moving it in front of himself defensively.

He was home alone.

Who would-

A deep bark instantly relaxed him as he smiled down at the dog wiggling to push his unlatched door open wider.

"Scare me death why don't you Doc?"

He rubbed the dogs soft short coat and murmured praises down on him.

"You really are a pretty dog, you know that?"

Doc leaned into his side and panted his tail wagging fast and excited.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the dog. He knew that his dad was a little flummoxed with his habit of taking in strays but he never complained, just sighed and bought more food for the new pet. He knew there was a reason he always brought the animals home, but he had never asked. Tony would tell him, if he did ever happen to ask, but he knew he would respect his privacy.

The reality was, Tony knew that he was lucky. Unbelievably gift from God lucky. Looking back at his childhood he knew he never should have made it out the way he did. His father's temper grew increasingly and he could do little to fight against it. With damage already done he knew it would have only been a matter of time before it father went to far. That was, if he didn't do something to himself first through his own desperation to get away. Slipping out and spending that time at the park at all hours of the night, it was a miracle he never ran into someone with unsavory intentions, injured and tired, past midnight and alone. Meeting a federal agent, honestly what are the odds that would happen? It truly was amazing. And that the agent was Gibbs? Someone who needed Tony as much as he needed a him? That was just…

He couldn't even imagine.

He had lived here with Gibbs for nearly six years and he still couldn't believe it.

But when it came to the animals.

He had to help them.

Because he understood.

He understood what it felt like to be scared and alone and hurt and just needing to belong _somewhere_.

He knew what it felt like to be lost.

When he ran into the strays he couldn't help but take them home.

Gibbs had given him a place to stay, had given him a family, why wouldn't he give one to everyone he could?

Doc whined and tried to cuddle closer to him.

He ginned at the dog and began to murmur quietly as he rubbed his back.

"You know bud, when I found you, you reminded me a lot of myself when I first met dad. I was scared and jumpy and the person who should have been taking care of me, my father, was hurting me instead. Like those boys in the alley with you. And I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but from the very beginning I trusted him, just like you trust me. I loved him, like you love me. I knew he would take care of me. Didn't know why, no one had really taken care of me before, Mayer and Miguel, the butler and cook, had tried their best but there was only so much they could do. For the most part until I met him, I was on my own. Like you. You know what it's like. Taking care of yourself. You get used to it. Then you meet someone who cares about you and you're suddenly part of a family and there's all this stuff you've never had before like bed time stories and catch and eating together. So strange. But nice you know? It's nice being taken care of. I'll take care of you Doc. You have a family now too. We watch out for each other around here. We love each other."

Doc barked, high and happy in the back of his throat and wagged his tail, his entire body shaking with the motion, not knowing what Tony was saying but obviously reacting to the emotion coming through Tony's body language.

He sighed and smiled, burying his face into the dogs hair.

"Good boy."

Xxx

"Damn it! Someone's got to have a working phone!"

"Would you calm down Franks, what part of black out don't you understand? Land line doesn't work and even if it did, you think we's let you call the states again? Last time you did you ran up three hundred dollars worth of charges!"

Mike slammed his hand on the bar and spun, cursing at the tender.

"Doesn't anyone in this sty have a phone."

A man leaning on a back table waved a 90's Nokia in the air.

"I do man, but it's emergency only-"

Mike snatched it from his hand.

"Trust me, it's an emergency."

He punched the number in the worn keys and waited impatiently for the line to pick up.

"Come on. Come on you old codger pick up the phone!"

_"Gibbs."_

"Where are you?"

_"Franks? I'm at the-"_

"Are you home?"

_"No I-"_

"Where's Tony?"

_"Home. What's going-"_

"Alone?"

_"Damn it Mike what's going on?"_

"Gibbs, Alejandro Hernandez is in the US."

_"...How do you know that? What's he doing here?"_

"Leyla knows Paloma's housekeeper. Alejandro is in D.C. I don't know why, but keep your eyes open probie and for heaven's sake don't leave the kid alone. Call the FBI agent pet of yours and have him keep an eye on the boy, I'll be up by tomorrow morning, quickest ticket I could get. We don't know that he'll come after you but-"

_"Never assume. If he's coming after me, he'll come after what matters. If he isn't, I want to know why he's here.__"_

"Exactly. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of the kid."

Xxx

Tony sat on the floor and traced his fingers over the cords, listening to the perfectly tuned sound with the phone tucked in in-between his shoulder and ear.

"I'm telling you Spencer, it's perfect! I love it, he made it perfect!"

Spencer laughed quietly over the line.

_"Your dad is awesome Tony. How do the strings feel?"_

Tony grinned.

"I'm covered in band-aids but other than that, they're fantastic."

_"Did you know that the Fender factory makes over enough guitar sting to encircle the world every year?"_

"Seriously?"

_"Yup."_

"Wow that's- Hang on a second. I think I hear something."

Xxx

Gibbs snapped the phone shut and lurched to his feet.

"McGee! Todd! With me now!"

The agents jumped up and chased him down.

"McGee, Pedro Hernandez."

"Yes boss..."

Gibbs glared at him as they rode the elevator down. McGee swallowed and nodded while Gibbs quickly flipped open his phone and hurriedly sorted through his contacts.

"Right. I'll find everything."

"Not everything."

Kate and Tim looked at him in surprise.

"Focus on why he's in the states. I want to know what he's doing at all times. Todd, help him. Eyes on him. I want to know who he's talking to, why he's talking to them, and what they're talking about."

He put the phone to his ear and waited impatiently for it to ring.

"Yes boss." The spoke in unison.

"Todd, call Fornell, tell him to get to my house. Now. Tell him rule forty-four."

"Forty-four?"

Gibbs nodded and put the phone to his ear.

_Come on Tony, pick up. _

_Come on!_

He could hear Kate murmuring into her own phone and when the elevator opened he shot from the door, running from the box and out to the garage.

_Tony._

Xxx

Tony clutched the phone tightly in his hands and walked over to the front door, Doc close on his heels. He peered his head around the corner and saw a shadow outside the curtained windows framing the door.

"Dad? Are you home?"

Xxx

_"He said 'rule forty-four' I don't know what that one-"_

Tobias swung his car around ignoring the blaring horns and screamed curses.

"Rule forty-four. Hide the woman and children. Where's Tony?"

Kate stuttered, realizing the source of her boss's panic.

_"Oh my- he's um… I think he's home."_

He hung up and hit the acceleration, flying down the road. He was a good five minutes away from the Gibbs' home.

Anything could happen in five minutes.

Anything.

_Please. Tony._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

This is normally the time when I say something rather clever or reasonably funny but I'm afraid I don't have anything for you today and I probably won't have anything for a really long time.

On Friday my big sister died, leaving behind five children and one very devastated little sister.

I don't know when I'll update again, I hope you all understand.

Thanks.

Renee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Words cannot express how much everyone's love, support and prayers have meant to me this past month. In all honesty I expected to hear a couple I'm sorry's and some take your times but the outpouring of support and affection really surprised me and blessed me beyond measure. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the prayers and kind words that have come my way, and I want you all to know that I thank you so very much and they really have made an incredible difference.  
****I'm trying very hard to maintain my sense of good humor and regain my balance, and somehow typing out this chapter honestly seemed to help. It was one more piece of my world getting back to normal. I know it's not very long so I hope you'll forgive me its length.  
On the bright side, it may be short, but at least I didn't kill the dog.  
~Renee**

Tony gripped the doorknob and reached to flip the deadbolt when Doc growled from his side.

"Doc? What's going on?"

He looked back up at the door and saw the shadows coming through the curtains.

Shadows.

Not one.

Multiple.

Toby wasn't coming by today, he had plans for the evening and dad always, _always,_ let him know when he was bringing someone else home, even if it was Ducky or the McGeek.

He wouldn't have come home with a guest, and he wouldn't have come early without calling.

Tony took a step backwards, slowly and quietly, gripping the back of Doc's neck.

"Come on boy." he whispered. "Come on, let's go."

He could hear the strangers messing with the front door and he hurried out of foyer.

"Sam." he whistled low and the white longhaired dog came scurrying from the kitchen, his tongue hanging from inbetween his teeth. He grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled them both through the kitchen and to the backdoor.

"Go boys. Go play."

Sam scampered off, running after the worn tennis ball that lay on the deck but Doc remained firmly placed by Tony's side.

"Doc go, I'll be right there I have to find the cats."

The dog didn't move. Just stared at him with wide resolute eyes.

"Doc just… my gosh I'm arguing with a dog."

With that he spun on his heel and hurried back into the house.

"Rusty...Danny...Atticus! Guys, now is not the time for this. Please come out. Please!" he hissed as he looked under furniture and behind the piles of books he had scattered across his floor.

He heard a thump from upstairs and hurried back to the steps, ducking low so he wouldn't be seen, Doc right behind him. He reached the top of the steps when he heard the deadbolt click.

"No." he whispered and ran down the hall towards his room.

He shut the door firmly and silently, and began to shove his dresser in front of it.

"Come on, come on. Dad'll kill me if I get hurt because I got between robbers and the house because of cats."

Finally the dresser shifted and began to move towards the door, blocking the strangers from entrance.

"Okay. Good. That should buy me some time. Now what?"

He looked around the room, focusing in on the window. He rushed over to the glass and threw open the pane.

"I can reach that branch. No worse than the old ones. I can still remember how to do that. Not that hard. But what about..."

He looked back at the animals. Danny and Rusty lay curled up and tangled together in the middle of his bed while Atticus sat on his desk, washing his face on a pile of papers.

And Doc. Doc was leaning against his side, growling at the door, his ears twitching.

He couldn't get them all out. Not the dog. Not Doc.

And he couldn't leave them.

He just couldn't.

Okay so...Plan B?

Did he have a plan B?

There was a startling clatter from the lower level followed by unfamiliar voices. Whoever they were, they were in.

_Okay. So no window. Can't go back the way I came. So...hide? _

He heard glass shatter and the sound of angry shouting. He couldn't make out the words, but the intent was clear. They were here, they were angry, and they wanted something.

_Stupid little bastard. Where are you, you little shit? You're not my son, my son wouldn't be such a cowardly little prick and hide from me. Where are you?!_

Tony dug his fingers into his hair and gripped the sandy brown locks.

"Okay. Focus Tones. You can't do this now. You can't. It's not dad out there. He's not here. It's just...it's just someone robbing the house. That's so much better."

He winced and took a deep breath when he realized that actually, yeah, that did make him feel better.

"Alright, so we're okay. Not panicking just-"

Someone rattled the door.

_Oh God. Please help me. _

Tony backed up, looking around the room for something, anything to help him.

The door shuddered again and he could hear the lock breaking along with someone shouting in Spanish. He could recognize some of the words, traces of his childhood listening to Miguel swearing out his stupidity flittered through his mind as the screaming curses drifted through the door.

It was shoved once more and his dresser began to shift.

They were going to get in. They weren't here to rob the place. They were for him.

_Please help me. _

With one more terrible crack the door burst open and two men barged into the room. The cats scattered and Doc tensed next him, his hair standing on end and baring his teeth.

Everything froze and Tony stared at them with wide green eyes, his hands shaking as he gripped Doc's coat.

"Anthony Gibbs."

Surprise flickered through him hearing his name said with such venom. DiNozzo was something he used to being spat with disgust, and Anthony was always said with contempt but Gibbs, not so much. Even when someone was absolutely furious with his dad, his name was still said with a begrudging respect.

He straightened, thinking on that respect and met their masked eyes.

"You wants to know?"

The two exchanged glances and nodded.

"That's him."

They started towards him, their intent clear as Tony began to back away, his heart pounding in his throat.

"You don't want to do this. You know who I am so you know who my dad is. There isn't a stone he won't turn to get me back. A place he won't look. And when he finds me, you won't know what hits you. He's like a storm. Nothing will stop him. You don't want to face that. He'll do anything to keep me safe and bring me home. And he _will_ find me."

The men smiled at him cruelly.

"Oh Anthony, we're counting on that."

The came another step closer and Doc lunged at them, growling and snapping.

"Doc!"

The dog gnashed his teeth and a cry came from one of the men and blood began to pour from his leg. The dog barked, harsh and savage and started after the other man when he pulled out his gun.

"No!"

Tony leapt forward, wrapping his arms around his pet's neck and using his own legs to knock the large dog's legs out from under him.

"Please. Please don't."

The man studied him dispassionately.

"Erulio. Shoot the damn dog."

The man, Erulio apparently, shook his head and slipped the gun back into it's holster.

"No. You come with us, right now and we won't shoot your dog."

Tony stared at him, as the twisted symmetry washed over him.

The last time this happened someone was threatening to shoot Gibbs and he walked away with a stranger, only to be delivered into his fathers hands and nearly killed before ever getting back to the only man who had become so precious to him.

Was he really going to do this again? For a dog?

He looked at the german shepherd, wiggling beneath him, still trying to protect him from the men obviously here to hurt him and sighed.

Yes, yes he was.

"Just, don't hurt him. Please."

"Get up."

Tony sighed and stroked the dog gently behind the ear, standing up slowly. He gripped the dog by the scruff of the neck and pulled him forcefully to the closet.

"I'm fine Doc. No one's going to hurt me. Everything's okay. I'm okay."

He rested his hand on the top of his head and closed his eyes before whispering quietly.

"You're a good boy Doc. Good good dog."

The dog whined at Tony closed the door and turned back to the men.

"Okay. I'm going to go with you, no fuss. But please, what the hell is going on?"

Xxx

Tobias swung the car into the driveway, leaping out nearly before it had fully set itself in park.

_Please let me be here on time. Let us be over reacting. Let him be okay._

"Tony!?"

The front door was hanging open.

_No. Please God no._

He ran through the door yelling.

"Tony!"

He could hear something upstairs, a muffling banging and what sounded like one of the dogs.

He ran up the stairs still calling for the boy.

"Tony?"

He stuck his head in the door and blanched at the sight of the pool of blood on the floor.

"No. No no no. Not again. Not Tony. No."

He could hear something in closet and swung towards it, his gun ready.

With careful movements he jerked the door open and was knocked off his feet by a growling german shepherd.

"Doc!" he cried and the dog backed off, recognizing the scent of the FBI agent.

The man hesitated when he saw the blood on the muzzle of the large dog and then looked back at the pool on the floor, realizing what must have happened.

"You tried to stop them. Okay, check local hospital. Dog bite victim. Now if you're here, where's-"

"Tony!"

Tobias closed his eyes then hurried out of the door, coming to the top of the steps to see Gibbs rushing in the front door yelling frantically for his son.

"Tobias?"

His throat was tight as he shook his head.

Gibbs clasped his hands into fists so tightly his arms shook before turning and cracking his hand into the wall, making a hole in the plaster.

"Have you checked everywhere."

Tobias sighed and started down the steps towards his friend.

"He's not upstairs. Not answering. Dog was locked in the closet. Looked like he attacked one of the assailants. I haven't checked the downstairs yet."

Gibbs nodded unable to speak. It didn't matter. They both knew Tony wasn't there.

His son was gone.

He had lost his son.

Again.

Tobias came next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll contact your director, call your team, you get Mike up here, he's going to want to know about this. We found him once. We'll find him again."

Gibbs turned away, glaring at the broken front door. Doc came down from Tony's room and marched over to Gibbs, huffing as he approached the man. The dog looked up at him, blood still staining his fur and then sat at his feet, growling at the open space.

Gibbs reached down, put his hand on the dog's head and sighed.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright boy. They have no idea what they've just done. We're getting him back."


	6. Chapter 6

** My goodness have you ever just wanted to throw a brick at someone's face? I mean for as not nice as some of the stuff I write is, I've been told that I couldn't be threatening if I tried and they're kind of right, I look like I'm more likely to bake you a cake than yell at you, but people are so...people! So instead of throwing construction supplies at people, I wrote another chapter. Okay all that is pretty much a lie. Despite what I write, I'm not violent at all and I really couldn't throw anything at anyone. I can't even insult someone properly. My boyfriend and my roommate think I'm too nice for my own good. I'm trying to prove them wrong. I tried to be scary the other day. They laughed for twenty minutes.  
Anyway, point of this really rambling A/N (I'm so tired it isn't even funny) is that I'm frustrated with people and instead of doing the healthy thing and talking about it, I wrote a chapter. Yay for you guys!  
Hope you enjoy.**

**~Renee**

Tony leaned back in his chair, his foot tapping against the cool cement floor. The man sitting across from him stared at him intently, looking confused, his eyes going from Tony's twitching feet to his shaggy dusty brown hair, never settling.

"Find what you're looking for?"

Tony's voice was calm and flat, he knew he was reverting back to instinctual self-defense. Stay calm, don't antagonize or anger. Just be cool and respectful. He could do that. What he couldn't do is sit here in silence and wait for someone to talk to him. He needed answers, even if it was just to _why he was staring at him. _

The man blinked once, as if brought out of a trance. He smiled slowly, the edges of his grin curling up. The look made a shudder go down Tony's spine though he hid it well.

"You don't look like him."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Look like who?"

The man stood and began to circle around the young man, leaning in to study him closer.

Tony tensed, trying not to let the man see that he was being unnerved.

"Your...father. Gibbs. I don't understand. You don't look anything like him. You take after your mother? I wasn't even aware Gibbs had a son…."

Tony shrugged non-committally, people had been surprised by him before, but all the important people knew. Whoever this man was, he didn't need to know. Or Gibbs didn't want him to…

"I didn't even think he was seeing anyone else. I knew he had remarried a few times, but children never seemed like an option for him. He didn't appear to want them...Let me guess, your mother was one of those, those alcohol filled hazes he wasn't even aware of. Dropped you off at the door a few years later? And of course what good marine runs from responsibility? He couldn't leave you on your own, he had to take you in. That's what happened, isn't?"

He smiled brightly and nodded several times, obviously thinking himself clever while Tony glared forward, his fingers wrapping tightly around the edge of his hard metal chair.

"Good guess, but not even close."

The man paused in his circling and stared down at him surprise.

"Really? Care to educate me?"

"Why does this matter to you?"

There was a harsh clip to the side of his head. It didn't hurt, not comparatively, but it did catch him by surprise and he fell forward slightly, wincing.

Tony screwed his mouth to his side, he should have just let the man have his assumptions.

"Anthony?"

He sighed.

"I'm adopted."

The man leaned back and retook his seat.

"You are adopted? He _chose_ you. Interesting..."

Tony crossed his arm in front of himself protectively and tried to change the subject.

"So, your buddies were a little less than open, you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Do you know what this means Anthony? He chose you. That means you are more than just a responsibility or a burden. You are something he wanted. Something he loved and decided to take care of. You _matter_ to him, even more than I thought. This is delightful."

The man's face brightened and Tony felt his heart beat quicken.

This really wasn't good.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but please… please explain this to me."

The man rubbed his chin and pursed his lips, his eyes still lit with twisted joy.

"I suppose there is not harm in sharing, after all your role is very important in all of this. Tell me Anthony, what do you know of your father? Is he the man you think he is? Do you know that he stole something very precious to me? _Someone _very precious to me? Do you know about his family?"

Tony straightened, his back popping into place, his own eyes flashing with defiance.

"I know what I need to. Nothing you say will change what I think of him."

The man's gaze darkened and he leaned closer to Tony.

"Anthony, do you love your father?"

"Yes." Immediate. Complete. Total.

"If someone were to take him from you, to steal him away from you in an act of horrible misguided revenge, would you do anything to bring him to justice?"

"Yes."

He smiled.

"Then you understand why I have to do this. Why he has to suffer."

Tony shook his head.

"No. I would bring that man to justice. This _isn't_ justice. This is hatred. No matter what my dad has done to you, no matter what you think you have to do, this isn't right."

The man lashed out, grabbing the front of Tony's shirt and bringing him out of his chair.

"Listen to me!"

_Listen to me you little shit! Listen! You worthless little-_

He closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath. Focus. Stay in the here and now. He had enough problems in this moment, he didn't need to go backwards.

"I don't care what you think is right or wrong. Your father took something away from me, so I am going to take something from him. It is as simple as that."

Tony stared up at the man, burying his shaking hands in his tightly pulled tee-shirt.

"But what did your father take from him?"

The hit was completely expected.

XXX

Mike ducked under the crime scene tape and stormed past the startled agents, sheaths of tightly rolled papers under his arm.

"Mike?"

"Move Ma...Mc...Move."

McGee stuttered and took a step backwards, stepping into Kate who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They're in the basement."

Mike glared at her and stalked towards the firmly closed door.

"Of course they are."

The two watched him disappear down the steps before turning back to their work. The silence hung over them, oppressive and heavy. They could both hear the lack of rightness in the house. In the past six years Tony had taken the house and turned it into a home as cliche as that might sound. From the parade of pets following him around to the trail of Italian floating over everyone's heads to the sporadic cursing in Spanish, Tony left his mark everywhere, whether he knew it or not. Kate looked over at the steps and chewed on her bottom lip when she saw the line of cats sitting at the top landing and staring down at her. Waiting for someone who wasn't them.

She couldn't take the quiet.

"What is it about him that turns you into such a mess?"

McGee started and then shrugged, not looking at Kate and not looking at the broken door and not thinking about the boy who called him McGoo and hacked his cell to play _White and Nerdy_ every time it powered up.

"Mike? I don't know. I think it's the fact that he's Gibbs' boss. Was Gibbs' boss. If he could control Gibbs I don't even want to know what he could do to us."

Kate closed her eyes briefly before handing the younger agent an evidence bag.

"You think too much McGee."

He nodded and labeled the bag.

"Yeah, that's what Abby says… Oh gosh Abby. She's not taking this well." he winced and thought back to when he had to deliver the news. The goth had swung at him and then collapsed crying in his arms. His fingers moved unconsciously to his bottom lip, he had dodged the blow, but not completely and his lip had swollen to twice the normal size. He heaved out a breath and shook his head. Abby had kicked him out of the lab after that. He didn't blame her. He kind of wanted to hit someone and throw them out too.

"You alright McGee?"

He nodded.

"Just want him home."

Kate turned back to the splintered front door.

"Yeah. Me too."

His eyes drifted over to the closed off stairs. "What do you think they're doing down there?"

Kate straightened and crossed her arms.

"If I know anything about the three of them, I think we're best not knowing."

Xxx

Fornell spread the files over the work bench while Mike slung back a shot of bourbon.

"We have nothing. Hernandez isn't hiding, he isn't even trying to be subtle, but we have absolutely nothing connecting him to this. Rock solid alibi for the time of the….kidnapping… he has at least a dozen witnesses, three of them off duty police officers."

Gibbs growled as he paced back and forth in the corner of the room, his tracks followed closely by Doc who hadn't left his side since he had stepped in the front door.

"Could he have hired someone?"

Fornell shuffled some papers from one folder to another.

"We have no contact between him and anyone unusual. Just his staff that came with him and they are all completely clean. We don't have _anything_."

Mike leaned the glass against the side of his weathered face and frowned heavily at the agent.

"He's connected in this someway. You can't tell me the man with the biggest axe to grind came all the way to the US, to _D.C. _at the exact time we lose the kid and it's coincidence."

Gibbs came to the table and leaned against the wood, pushing his hand to the paper with so much force that the edges started to curl up.

"There's no such thing as coincidence."

Fornell chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"I'll have Hernandez brought in for questioning. We'll talk to him, maybe he'll give something away, something we can work with."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully and looked to Mike who had forsaken the glass and was now drinking straight from the bottle. He swallowed deeply and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he spoke, low and serious and somehow still completely sober.

"That's one option. Or we could go with my plan."

Tobias raised an eyebrow and looked at the two men. Mike, one hand gripped around the neck of the bottle and the other drifting towards his gun, that instinct never giving way. Gibbs, his hands clenched tightly, but not tightly enough to hide the fine tremor running through them, desperation and fear buried underneath the steel blue in his eyes.

Fornell crossed his arms in front of his chest, bracing himself for something he knew he wasn't going to like.

"And your plan is?"

Mike and Gibbs exchanged a glance and the older man stepped forward, finally revealing the papers he had been clutching so tightly.

He unrolled them on top of the files and Fornell looked at them in surprise.

Blueprints.

"We know who took him. We know where the bastard is staying. We know he thinks he got away with it and he is just cocky enough..."

Tobias leaned forward and studied the measurements closely.

"You want to break in? And what? See if Tony is there and steal him back? What if he isn't there?"

Gibbs stepped forward, his jaw tight.

"Then we take Hernandez and we see what he's...willing… to tell us. _I want my son back_. And he's going to give him up one way or another."

Fornell looked from Mike to Gibbs, from bloodshot eyes to fear paled skin.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oy. While I have a brief moment of mental clarity here before I shut down completely, I feel as though I should let you all know, I curve a bit out of canon here. (Imagine, me not following the shows actual written story line and instead creating my own! The horror!) Just felt like I should let you know. It'll all straighten out in the end, but bear with me through here. This is where I felt it needed to go. As to why the mental clarity is difficult, I had great discovery a couple hours ago, which is being shared with you in the author note below. Have a nice evening!**

**~Renee**

**They make energy drink tea. Guys. Guys. Guys. They make energy drink TEA! TEA! With ENERGY DRINK! I think I'm going to go solve world hunger. And find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop by giving it to someone who is hungry and counting because I don't like tootsie rolls, they are not cool. Bow-ties. Bow-ties are cool. But you shouldn't eat them. I should balance America's deficit. And write a novel. And bake a cake. I need an oven. I'm also going to build an oven. I should buy a hammer! I can hammer things while building an oven! I am so...so...I need to figure out what I am and then write a poem about it. Because poetry is wonderful. I want a rabbit. My cat says no. Guys. I can understand my cat. I've had too much ENERGY DRINK TEA. You can't have too much ENERGY DRINK TEA!**

**Hey look! A new chapter! You should read it while drinking ENERGY DRINK TEA!**

**I need a nap.**

"You alright there Tobias?"

Fornell stifled a groan and glared at the former marine.

"I'm too old for this you bastard. And dammit so are you. And don't even get me started on him."

He gestured a shoulder towards Mike who had settled himself at the top of the hill on the other side of the elaborate mansion with his long range.

Gibbs chuckled under his breath.

"I'll let you be the one to tell him that."

Tobias rolled his eyes and double checked the timer on the small hand held device resting in his palm.

"I'll get right on that. You ready?"

He nodded and pressed the mic in his ear.

"Mike?"

"Whenever I see the signal gunny."

Gibbs turned back to the house and watched as the final man stepped from the last vehicle and into the house.

_That's everyone._

He looked toward the FBI agent.

"You figure out how to work that?"

Tobias dipped his head and pressed in the code the kid from tech had shown him how to do. He had been amazed what mentioning Tony's name had done. When he had called the L.A. office with a cover story, it had blown up in his face, but the moment he said it was being used to help find the Gibbs boy, the young man immediately told him to wait and he was handed over to a woman with a disarmingly charming voice. The woman, Hetty, once she heard what had happened to Tony offered the services of their tech man without hesitation, with the promise that if they needed anything, they would call. The NCIS agent he had been transferred over to had all but climbed over himself to help, doing anything and everything to explain the functions to the FBI agent over video screen.

"That Eric kid showed me what to do. We're good to go the second I let go of this button. Just say the word Gibbs."

Gibbs turned back towards the large white house resting in the dip between the hills. The windows were gently lit and he could see shadows moving behind darkened curtains.

He wanted his son.

They were going to help him.

One way or another.

He nodded and gripped his sniper rifle, siting up.

"Alright," he said to both men, "we're a go."

Tobias took a breath and released the small red button. Immediately three small explosions went out, the empty vehicles parked in the circle drive igniting at once and completely eliminating any hope of escape by those means and creating the perfect distraction.

Gibbs smiled and heard Mike's answering whoop of excitement through the mic.

"If they didn't know we're coming before, they do now! How the hell did you do that?"

Tobias smiled at the burning cars and unison he and Gibbs said-

"Hetty."

"Ah."

The three men watched silently as people began to pour out of the house like ants, screaming and cursing and pulling out cell phones to call for help.

"You have it?"

Tobias pulled the jammer from his jacket and laid it on the grass.

"No phone service for two miles. No one's talking to anyone till we want them to."

Gibbs smiled grimly.

"Alright. Mike, you got me covered?"

"Always probie. Go."

Gibbs ducked down and quickly moved down the hill, slipping towards the back door of the kitchen as the chaos kept everyone occupied in the front.

He dashed up the stairs, following the map he had memorized previously that day, blueprints McGee had downloaded for him without question.

_I'm coming Tony. I'm coming for you. _

Down the hall.

Left towards the study.

Hernandez would be there.

He would have Tony.

Gibbs came to the doors and threw himself against them, bursting through the double doors with handgun drawn.

"Hernandez?!"

The man in question looked up from the desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs. I assumed that was you. Who else would make such a racket when walking through the front door was an option?"

Gibbs paused, for once taken completely by surprise. The man stared at him impassively, liked he was utterly expected. Then as quickly as it arrived, the shock was gone. And replaced by anger.

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry? Who?"

Gibbs stormed forwards and grabbed Hernandez by the lapel.

"Don't shit with me Hernandez. Where is he?"

Alejandro smiled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I'm sorry Special Agent. You're going to have to be more specific. You've lost so many people recently, I wasn't sure whom you were speaking of."

Gibbs paused, his grip tightening.

"What do you mean by that? Who else have I lost? What are you talking about? Where is my son?!"

"Your son! Well that narrows it down, thank you. I really wasn't certain if you were meaning your dear Anthony...or your father."

Gibbs blinked, his face paling.

"My...father? What the hell does Jackson have to do with any of this? Why would you go after him? We aren't...we don't… where are they? Where is Tony?"

Alejendro started to laugh quietly and leaned back in his chair, slipping from a shocked Gibbs' grip.

"Not here. Quite possibly, not anywhere."

Xxx

Tony curled against the wall, his back pressed as close to it as he could manage. He shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable.

Although comfortable was a pretty big stretch right about now.

The room was dark.

Not a single corner lit.

Not even a flicker.

He had never minded the dark before but this...

This felt like he was being buried alive.

He took a deep shaky breath, and stuffed that thought down, chocking on the sob threatening to erupt from his throat.

No.

He was okay.

_He was okay. _

Just needed to breath.

In. Out. In. Out.

Just like those days when he would hide under his bed and wait for his father's rage to stop seeping through the floorboards.

Breath.

Wait for the storm to pass.

In. Out.

He could feel his heart rate beginning to slow and his eyes starting to sink close even though it made no difference towards how he saw the room.

In. Out.

Suddenly there was a shattering sound and the entire room seemed to shake.

He cried out quietly and tried to push himself further back, but he was already wedged into the corner, his hands stuck behind him, impeding his process.

"Get your ass in there!"

Someone yelled, rough, angry, vicious. Tony knew the tone. This was someone who wanted to hurt. Not for any reason other than to cause pain. He swallowed hard and curled deeper into himself, making his form as small as possible in the dark.

"Alright, just calm down now. I'm going. There's no need to get rough."

He titled his head slightly, listening to the other. It was rough also, but in a different way. It sounded used, like it spoke all the time. Gentle though. Not something to be scared. And oddly enough...familiar.

"Shut up."

"Okay. I'll be quiet. I'm just saying son, you need to think about what you're doing. I don't know who you all think that I am, but-"

Tony frantically whipped his head from side to side, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from and (more importantly) where the door was that they had entered by.

He heard an impact and a gentle exhalation as someone hit the ground.

"Enjoy the company. Good old fashioned family bonding."

The voice laughed, throaty and deep before it was cut off by the very final sound of a door bolt sliding shut.

Tony took a breath and felt the scream he had been denying himself since this all started start to claw its way up his throat.

They left him in here again.

In the dark.

Trapped.

Unable to move.

Alone.

With a stranger.

_No no no no no no no NO!_

"Is someone there?"

Tony cut the cry off before it ever started, unwilling to give away his position by doing something as childish as giving into the need to start yelling, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hello?"

Tony pulled in another deep breath and held it, biting his lip. He could hear the other man, hesitating from his position on the floor, still resting there since the man had shoved him in. Slowly he stood and Tony listened to him make his way over to him. He began to shake, trembling as he heard him approaching him.

_Please. Please don't hurt me. Please don't touch me. Please don't bother me. _

Then he stopped. And slowly lowered himself to ground, leaning against the wall about three feet from the quivering boy.

"Not much of a talker eh? That's alright. Most people say I talk enough for two anyway."

Tony blinked a couple of times and squinted, hoping against hopes he could see something through the dank of the room.

Not even a shadow.

"The man who dropped me off in here had me blindfolded, don't know exactly where I am, but he said I would have company, there'd be someone in here with me. Don't suppose you could tell me what this is all about?"

Tony scrunched his eyebrows. The man didn't know why he was here? He wasn't here to… was this a trap?

"Now maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. This could be one of those things where you're a thug waiting to get answers from me, which you aren't going to get because honestly I don't have answers to any sort of questions that would matter to anyone of consequence and I'm getting up there in age, so if you just look at me funny, I'm probably gonna fall over. If that's true, maybe I should stop talking, because talking would be just what you want. Is this true? Are you a part of this whole fiasco? Someone here to get something from me?"

The man sounded so serious and the undercurrent of worry in his voice made Tony's stomach twist. There was just _something_ in the voice. He didn't want him to worry. He swallowed hard and whispered, just barely audible.

"No."

The man sounded surprised when he spoke next.

"No? You aren't a part of all this then?"

"No."

The voice lightened and Tony could hear the faint run of relief hidden in the quiet laugh.

"Well that's good. I reckon we'll get along fine then. My name's Jackson, how bout you?"

"...Tony."

"Well it's very nice to meet to you Tony. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Despite himself, Tony found himself grinning slightly.

"Me too."

Xxx

Gibbs paced back and forth in the observation room, his thoughts skipping and his heart in his throat.

The door opened and he could see Morrow's reflection in the glass.

"Gibbs."

"I know. I'm up a creek."

"Not as bad as you would think."

Gibbs turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Scuito dug further into the men that were obtained on sight. All but four are persons of interest in unrelated cases back in Mexico. In the basement of the house we found multiple stashes of illegal weaponry and drugs that appeared to getting ready for distribution. The house itself looks like it was a go-between for a half a dozen major crime hubs in D.C. That combined with the fact that Lange threw in her support this and resources for this, I don't even want to know how she managed to get those vehicles to explode from California, we are labeling this debacle as an 'authorized raid'. Count yourself lucky that the three of you aren't facing criminal charges. And be aware that for the time being, you _are_ on suspension."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue. Morrow stared him down for a long moment before he dropped his shoulders and turned to the window, handing over one of the two cups of coffee he had brought with him.

"He say anything?"

Gibbs shook his head, gripping the cup.

"Not a thing. Just sits there and smiles."

Morrow put a hand on Gibbs shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We'll find them. I promise."

Gibbs looked over at the director, and the man had to force himself not to step away under the weight of the sorrow in his gaze.

"I was supposed to keep him safe."

Xxx

"So, read any good books lately? Or are you not much of a reader?"

Jackson could hear the other person shift slightly. Tony had been in constant movement since he had first started speaking, little twitches, but enough that he could figure he was only a few feet away.

"I love reading" the voice drifted over softly "I just finished To Kill a Mockingbird."

Jackson nodded, surprised but impressed. Because of the dark and the near whisper volume of the voice, he couldn't pinpoint the age of the other person in the room, but he was guessing young, and his experience was showing him that young people didn't read that much.

"Really? One of my favorites. Interesting study on human culture, how we react to people, how much society has changed."

There was a quiet sigh.

"And how much it hasn't. I found it sad."

Jackson blinked.

"It is sad."

The room was quiet for a couple minutes before Tony moved against the rough cement walls again.

"You alright Tony?"

Tony hesitated, he could hear the surprise in the young man at the question.

"I… um… yes. I'm fine. They just um… the man taped my hands together and I can't-"

"What! I didn't know that! They didn't do that to me."

Jackson frowned and heaved himself up to his feet. Tony immediately stopped talking.

"Now don't start worrying Mr. Tony, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to get your hands undone, alright?"

Tony gulped and then a very shaky, "alright" could barely be heard.

"Kay, now can you turn around for me?"

It took some maneuvering but finally the two found each other, Jackson began to reach out and before he even touched his arm, he could feel the shaking.

"Tony? Are you scared?"

"Yes." he whispered.

Jackson nodded and very gently put his hand on Tony's arm.

"It's okay Tony. I promise, I am not going to hurt you. I _promise_."

_I promise I'll keep you safe._

"Okay."

Jackson nodded and made quick work of the tape, gently removing it from the chaffed and blistered skin.

When the last piece finally came off, Tony's arms fell forward and he cried out quietly as the strained muscles protested the sudden change.

"Thank you Jackson."

"Of course Tony." he said distractedly, trying to figure out what bothered him about the entire situation. He could feel tony moving next to him, working aching shoulders and massaging his wrists when it suddenly hit him.

His arms were so small.

"Tony… how old are you?"

Tony turned his head towards the voice, curious at the question. Jackson had been talking to him for hours. About his store back home, his favorite tv shows, the crazy people who inhabited his town. It had been nice. The only problem had been the constant pain in his back and arms and Jackson had even taken steps to solve that.

He didn't have to be scared of him. He was nice.

"I'm thirteen."

Jackson moved away in surprise, then scooted back closer, as if wanting to protect him from any sudden danger that might appear.

"Thirteen? What are you doing here? Do you know what's going on?"

Tony smiled slightly, he had been wondering if Jackson was going to ask that. He was guessing that Jackson had his own reason for being kidnapped and thrown in wherever they were, and that the older man was just running with the assumption that Tony was as clueless as he was.

"Yes, I know why I'm here. The man who took me hates my father. He told me that he wanted to take what was most precious to him. So he took me."

Jackson stared into the dark, trying to see what was hidden, filled with an unquenchable sorrow for the boy.

"Tony I am so sorry. Is your father someone important?"

Tony laughed quietly and leaned against the wall, resting his head on his knees.

"Oh Jackson. To me? He's the most important man in the world."


	8. Chapter 8

**Finals-**

**Freaking  
Inimical  
Nefariously  
Atrocious  
Lack of  
Shit.  
****  
Anyway. Next chapter. Sorry about the wait. It wasn't so much a case of writers block as it was things blocking me from writing...because that makes a lot more sense?**

Also, just for kicks, my mom thinks (for some unknown reason) I'm going to become a master criminal over the summer. I'm not really sure what the best course of action here is. Do I let her down and do the unexpected by not fulfilling her expectations and obeying the letter of the law or should I destroy my inhibitions and become a get-away driver?

**Also, who can guess the quote without googling the movie year?**

**Chapter time!**

Morrow watched the man through the window with barely concealed distaste.

Hernandez had said nothing.

Revealed nothing.

Just sat silently and stared forward at the reflective glass.

He growled under his breath and crossed his arms. Doctor Mallard had finally dragged Gibbs off to autopsy, making him lay on the tables and close his eyes for a few minutes, he was fairly certain the doctor had slipped a sedative into his coffee.

Morrow grinned tightly. He was going to stay out of the marines path when he woke up. The investigation was currently nothing they couldn't handle, and Gibbs was supposed to be on suspension anyway but Morrow knew he wasn't going to accept that.

The door to the observation room swung open and Morrow glanced over to see Fornell step into the room.

"Anything?"

"Not a damn word."

Fornell grumbled something under his breath that didn't sound English and probably wasn't repeatable.

"Don't suppose we could just step out and let Mike have a shot at him?"

Morrow smirked.

"We don't want to cause an international incident Tobias. As much as I'd like to watch Franks break the man's nose, that would just get us farther from our goal."

"I-"

The men were interrupted by a knocking on the table.

"Excuse me?"

They stared with shock at the man.

"May I have my phone call now?"

Tobias stared at Morrow in surprise.

"Director..."

"We have to."

Tobias chewed on his lip for a brief moment but then his face cleared and he slipped out of the room as quickly as he entered. The instant the door shut behind him, he set off in a run, down hallways and pushing agents out of his path till he reached the elevator.

Punching the button he tapped his foot impatiently until the door slicked open.

"Abby!"

The goth turned, her eyes pink and her pigtails coming loose.

"Fornell? Do we have something?!"

"Not yet, but I need you to do something..."

Abby quirked an eyebrow.

"Something I shouldn't?"

He nodded.

"Will it help us find Tony?"

"Hopefully."

"What do you need?"

"Hernandez is making his phone call. I need to hear what's being said. On both ends."

Abby stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

xxx

"Thirteen words."

Jackson rubbed his chin.

"Movie, book or television show?"

"Movie."

"Title?"

"Phrase."

"Hmm...have I seen the movie?"

Tony chuckled as he stared up at the ceiling.

Or rather, he assumed it was the ceiling. The room was so dark he could be laying sidewise for all he knew. He had never felt so off balance in his life.

Unless you counted the times he had a concussion.

But he tried not to think about that.

"Everyone's seen this movie. 16 questions left."

Jackson crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Um… Decade the movie was made?"

"1980's. 1987 in fact if that helps."

"You weren't even alive then."

Tony smiled to himself.

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good film."

Jackson shrugged.

"I guess not. 1987 huh?"

"It's a very famous quote. Say the first word with a mild Spanish accent and everyone instantly know what you're quoting."

"Can I have the first word?"

Tony cleared his throat and with gusto replied-

"Hallo!"

"...Oh! Oh I know this!"

"I should hope so."

"Hey don't go dogging on me young man. I have a lot more movies stored in my head than you do yours."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You might be surprised. My mom and I used to watch a lot of movies. I've seen… a lot."

Jackson raised his eyebrows in curiosity. This was the first time Tony had mentioned a mother.

"Really? That's nice. You and your parents settle down for popcorn and a movie? That's mighty nice."v

Tony winced but his voice was steady.

"Not exactly. My father wasn't much of a movie person. Or a...family night person. It was usually just mom and I. Sometimes Mayer and Miguel would join us if they had nothing to do."

"Your brothers?"

Tony laughed quietly.

"The butler and cook."

"The...oh. Well that's nice."

Jackson stared forward. He was so confused. Tony had spoken so highly of his father earlier but now he was talking about him like he was a stranger. And a butler and a cook…

"It _was_ nice. I loved spending time with them. I haven't seen them in ages."

Jackson frowned at the edge of sadness in the child's voice.

"Where are they?"

Tony smiled.

"Traveling. Last I heard they were somewhere in Spain. I wonder if dad's told them about this yet… they're going to be so upset. I hope dad's okay. I can't imagine what he's thinking..."

His voice trailed off as he pictured his dad, worried and stressed and working his team into the ground trying to find him.

"I'm sure he and your mom are both very worried."

Tony glanced over in the direction of Jackson.

"My dad is, yes."

"...your mom…?"

Tony smiled without humor.

"She died. A long time ago."

"Oh. Tony I'm-"

"It's fine. You didn't know. And it was years ago."

Jackson pursed his lips and cursed his stupidity. Tony had been referring to his mother in the past tense ever since he mentioned her, but he hadn't picked up the hints.

"...T-Tell me more about your family Tony. You mentioned a butler and cook, but tell me about your father."

Tony edged away slightly and his breath quickened for a moment.

"Tony?"

_He doesn't mean Senior. He means Gibbs. Tell him about Gibbs. Talk about your dad. That's what he wants to hear. No one is asking you to talk about Senior._

"I'll...I'll tell you about my dad. My dad's great."

Jackson opened his mouth, but closed it right back, confused again but willing to let the boy do things his own way.

"Okay. I would love to hear about him."

Tony leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, pulling up the image of his dad. Grey hair, cut close to the scalp, blue eyes, bright and full and warm. A smile that lit his entire face and was always ready to great him. Arms ready to open into a hug on the shortest notice.

"He's the most incredible man I've ever met. He… he saved me. He's kind and gentle and funny. He watches movies with me and reads books and doesn't get mad when I destroy the kitchen trying to remember how to make five cheese linguini. He's impossible to beat in checkers and doesn't care when I wipe out Tobias in poker, in fact he finds it funny. Says it serves him right but I tell him his vendetta against the FBI is totally unfounded."

"The FBI?"

"Yeah Tobias is an FBI agent. They have this whole one up-man-ship thing going on. It's ridiculous. I love them both though. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for them… He's my best friend. He saved me when no one else would stop to look. He's… he's my dad."

Jackson blinked at the fervor in Tony's words. There was such passion, such devotion and love. This was a son who adored his father. Loved him beyond reason.

"He..." he paused to clear his throat, overcome by emotion. "He sounds like an excellent father."

"No. He's an excellent dad."

Jackson reached over and gently pushed a hand through the boys hair, grateful he didn't poke his face in the dark. Tony leaned into the touch, something about it so so familiar.

"Tell me about your family Jackson."

Jackson threw his arm around the boy, letting him lean into his side.

"Well it's just been my son and I for years. My wife died when my boy was a teenager so we've been on our own for a while. But the past decade it's just been me. My son and I… we had a bit of a falling out."

Tony frowned and looked up, wishing he could see the older man's face.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

Jackson stared into the dark, seeing his memories play out in front of him.

"I made a foolish decision that hurt him."

Tony chewed on his lip, emotions conflicting.

"Did you apologize?"

Jackson nodded.

"Yes, but he was hurting about something else and things escalated. We haven't spoken since then."

Tony reached up and patted the arm over his shoulders in a conciliatory manner.

"I'm sorry Jackson."

"Thanks Tony. I haven't given up. Leroy will forgive me eventually I just have to keep trying."

Tony blinked.

"Leroy?"

Jackson laughed.

"Oh don't you start on me too."

"No, it's just my dad's name is Leroy. I've never met someone else with that name. Mr. Leroy Jethro."

Jackson froze.

"Leroy Jethro?"

Tony smiled widely.

"Don't call him that though. Only person I've met other than me who can say it is Ducky. Personally I just think that's because Ducky's got all the medical stuff to threaten him with."

"Leroy Jethro."

Tony looked up at him, unsure why he was having so much trouble with this.

"...yes?"

"Tony...what's your last name."

Tony sat up straight and felt a rush of pride. He always felt like this when asked his name. His last name was something he would proudly declare until the day he died.

_Which, at the rate you're going might be sooner than later._

Tony stuffed the voice down and looked in Jackson's direction.

"Gibbs. My name is Anthony Darin Gibbs."

Jackson opened his mouth in shock but before he could say anything, they heard something crash on the other side of the room.

"Jackson?"

The older man moved closer to the boy.

"It's alright Tony. I'm here."

Tony nodded but didn't reply as the noise grew louder.

"Boy."

Tony gasped silently and leaned back in the wall. He had no problem facing a threat, he wouldn't fight, but he wouldn't hide. He would face whatever came his way.

In the light.

"Get up and come on. You're with me."

Jackson reached out and gripped Tony's arm firmly but gently, speaking out to the disembodied voice.

"If you want him, I'm coming too. He's going no where without me."

There was a harsh laugh and the sound of shuffling footsteps towards them.

"Not my orders old man. Just the kid."

Tony swallowed hard and squinted, desperate to see something through the dark.

Still nothing.

Oh he hated the dark.

He took a deep breath. Jackson was going to fight this man. He was going to fight because he didn't want him to be alone. Because he knew he was afraid.

He didn't know much about Jackson, but he did know he was old, and probably didn't stand a chance against whoever was standing in the pitch doorway. He wasn't going to get hurt for his sake.

"Jackson."

The man turned his head towards the barely there whisper.

"Tony?"

"It's okay. I don't… I don't want him to hurt you. I'll go."

"Not without me."

Jackson heaved himself up to his feet in one smooth motion, Tony's hand tight in his own.

"We're coming with you, but it's both of us."

"I don't think you're really in a position to negotiate."

Jackson sighed and decided to take another tactic.

"He's just a boy."

The voice hesitated and then with obvious amusement replied.

"Alright then."

Xxx

"Gibbs! Wake up"

The man shot off the autopsy table, feet hitting the ground and hand automatically going to his hip.

"...Abby?"

"He have something!"

He straightened and hurried towards her.

"What? What did you find? How long have I been asleep?"

Abby glanced at the clock and winced.

"...a couple hours. But that's not important. Come on, I'll explain on the way to the bullpen, you can hunt Ducky down later."

Gibbs followed after the bouncy goth easily, the breath already easing as he saw her ponytails had been straightened. That was good sign.

They stepped into the elevator while Abby spoke a mile a minute.

"So Fornell had me trace a call and we found out that Hernandez is working with a mysterious partner, so Tony and your dad haven't just been left somewhere, and they're on the move. He didn't say where they were, he just said to move them to location B, but we got a trace on the location of his contact and she was downtown headed west. She said they had already collected them and were headed out. McGee's tracking the cell phone she was using and the team is scrambling. You got to go!"

Gibbs sprinted out of the box and ran to his team, the agents listening to last minute instructions from Fornell.

"Abby!"

"Yeah bossman?"

"What call did you trace?"

She grimaced and slipped back to the elevator.

"You don't want to know."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I had this delightfully funny story all planned for you guys. It involved dirty dishes, a raccoon, evil wood eating birds, two boxes of macaroni and cheese, creamed corn, cupcake moscato, a monogrammed pocket knife, the sticky stuff on the back of price tags and a vacuum cleaner store owned by the Italian mob. And it was all true.  
But then I realized how tired I was after this week and I realized that whatever you wonderful people come up with involving those ingredients is probably going to be nearly as interesting as what actually happened and I'm a big promoter of imagination *Insert shower of glitter* so...IMAGINE!  
**

**I'm going to bed.  
I hope you enjoy this horrifically later than I planned chapter.  
~Renee**

**P.S.  
You don't need to say it, I already know, but let's just suspension of disbelief this one.**

**P.P.S. Don't be mad.**

"You don't seem very panicked about this..."

Tony paused in his effort to get free of his binds and tilted his head towards where he assumed Jackson was. The man had blindfolded them before they exited the room, not allowing either of them to see where they were, where they were going, or even each other.

He considered the other man's question for moment and grinned wryly behind his blindfold. Now that he was no longer trapped in a tiny dark room, he was in a much better mood.

"Oh you know, kidnapped once, kidnapped a thousand times."

Jackson's head flew back in surprise before he shifted best he could towards the boy. Their hands were duct taped behind them, pulling their shoulders back and restricting their movements.

"Wha- What the hell does that mean? Has this happened to you before?"

Tony smiled slightly at the incredulity in the older man's voice and moved again, feeling himself gaining more room. He was growing kind of fond of Jackson, but that didn't mean he wanted to tell this story.

_Well than you probably should have thought more about that answer._

"Well it was kind of special circumstances...oops, that was my seatbelt. Didn't mean to do that..." he trailed off, a frown of concentration forming between his eyebrows when the belt released.

"What kind of special circumstances?!"

Jackson leaned towards him, worrying at the silence and the revelation the boy had just revealed. He had been kidnapped before? Did Leroy know about this? Where the hell had this kid come from? What had happened to this poor boy?

"Well..." Tony paused and turned his attention forward.

"Tony?"

Tony hushed him and wiggled further in the seat, the Spanish from the front of the SUV carrying.

"Shh… something's….something's happening. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

Tony shook his head and held his breath, listening to hurried conversation. He whispered lightly to Jackson, so quietly the man had to lean in to catch what was being said.

"I know Spanish...some Spanish. They aren't happy. Someone's coming…trying to cut us off or following, I can't quite… something's making them mad...policía… That's dad! I think dad knows where we are!" Tony turned his face towards Jackson, beaming. "The police are after them and we're trying to lose them. Dad's coming to get me. I told you Jackson, he would find me."

Jackson blinked several times behind his blindfold.

"Leroy's coming?"

Tony looked over him, confused at the tone the man was using. He sounded...scared. Hopeful. Anxious.

"Jackson…?"

He hesitated and then drew a breath,

"Tony, your dad..."

The car suddenly swerved to the right and Tony fell from his seat, getting stuck on the floorboard.

"Tony?!"

Jackson gasped as sudden acceleration forced him back in his seat and the car titled on the highway. Voices were shouting in Spanish and he could hear a slightly breathless chuckle from his feet.

"Son?"

The boy answered, his voice a little shaky.

"I'm alright, but they're not very happy. I haven't heard someone curse like that since-"

The vehicle suddenly pulled harshly back to the left, the smell of burning rubber making Tony's head spin.

Jackson tried to brace himself but the sudden movement of the car forced him to the side and his breath shuddered when he felt his knee crack against something that was not part of the car.

"Tony?!"

There was choked gasp but no reply.

Before either of them could do anything the car jerked forward in a burst of speed and suddenly there was a horrible impact. Jackson was flung forward, the seatbelt biting into his shoulder. He could hear shouting, screaming and then for a breathless moment the car left the ground.

Jackson felt himself rise out of his seat until the belt pulled him back down. The SUV hit the ground unevenly and he cried out when it began to roll. His voice caught in his throat however when he felt something soft crash into his legs along with the shattered glass.

His eyes widened when he realized-

Tony wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

Xxx

"Todd?"

Kate waved her hand at him and clutched the phone closer to her ear.

"Kate what's the status?!"

She glared and covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Police are in pursuit but something's happened, I'm trying to find out."

Gibbs pushed the already strained accelerator further into the floorboard.

"What do you mean something's happened? They were supposed to stay back until we got there, we didn't want to endanger To- the hostages!"

His was voice was barely audible but Kate could hear the danger, the threat, the barely swallowed disgust and fear at having to call his son a hostage. There was a very clear, very savage line that Gibbs was just barely balancing, and the over eagerness of the general PD wasn't helping to pull him back.

"They say the drivers spotted them and led them down backstreets, it's a mess, they're reaching some pretty reckless speeds boss, locals really want to bring them in..."

"I don't care what the locals want! They're supposed to follow our lead and damn it protocol says to put the safety of the hostages first! They're endangering _my family_!"

Kate abruptly turned her attention back to the phone.

"Wait, what?! What the hell happened?"

Gibbs looked over and his eyes met hers, wide and panicked. Whatever she was being told… his chest tightened.

"Kate..."

"Officer Brilow, can you tell me anything?"

She paled as she listened to apologetic fearful voice on the other end. Abruptly she snapped the phone shut.

"Gibbs… there's been a accident."

He swerved around the car in front of them, unable to make the vehicle go any faster.

"Tony?"

She hesitated then spoke slowly.

"The police pursued them too closely and the car holding Jackson and Tony tried to turn too quickly. The car rammed three other vehicles in front of them, left the road and flipped several times before coming to a stop."

Gibbs tightened his grip and forced his breathing to stay even.  
Tony. His son. His Tony.

He had to be okay.

He _had to be. _

"Tony?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"The removed Jackson from the vehicle, he's pretty banged up."

Gibbs' patience was at its end.

"_Tony?!_"

She shook her head.

"There's no sign of him."

Xxx

Jackson pushed the hand of the paramedic away.

"A boy! Was there a boy anywhere? Has anyone found him yet?!"

The man frowned gently at him.

"Sir, I promise, the moment the police find him, you'll be let known. But you won't be any use to him if you don't get yourself taken care of. Will you please let me clean this up?"

The old man sighed and nodded, his eyes still searching the scene desperatly for the mysterious boy.

Adam tutted as he applied the butterfly bandage to the man's forehead, trying to stem the bleeding. Jackson had refused to go to the hospital until they had found Tony so he had elected to stay behind and get him taken care of.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

Jackson tore his eyes away from the damaged car and found himself staring at a concerned brunette.

"Yes 'mam?"

"Sir, I work with your son, Gibbs...younger Gibbs...other Gibbs...agent Gibbs. I'm agent Todd."

She stuck out her hand and he shook it bemused.

"Is Leroy here?"

She gestured towards the wreck and he could make out a grey sports jacket and tight crew cut speaking to a police man. As he watched the police officer gestured to the other ambulance, the doors already shut and preparing to leave. Gibbs shook his head and charged it, yanking open the doors and stepping into the vehicle. Shouting immediately came from inside along with shouts of terror and yells of outrage from the paramedics. The nearby officers leapt forward and dragged him out, pulling him away from the men who had forced Jackson and Tony in the car.

Or at least...those who had survived.

Kate cleared her throat, pulling his attention back to her. "He's trying to figure out what happened to Tony. We were hoping you could tell us what you remember, we want to-"

Jackson pushed himself off of the back of the ambulance, much to the concern and distaste of Adam and stuck his finger close to her nose.

"Let me tell you something young lady, I've been kidnapped, locked in a dark room with someone, a boy, a poor boy who's being put through this ordeal because of his father. A father I find out to be my son." he leaned close to her face, ignoring the dizziness causing the world to tilt "I don't care what you're hoping, I'll tell you what I remember but I'm speaking to my son and finding out what the hell is going on."

With that he abruptly turned but lost his balance and started tip over. He braced himself but before he fully fell, two no longer familiar arms steadied him.

"You alright?"

"No." Jackson sighed and met his son's eyes. "Leroy."

"Dad. Where's my son? Where's my Tony?"

Jackson stared at his child, his grown boy. The lines around his eyes and worry etching across the plains.

"I'm sorry Leroy, I don't know."

Xxx

Tony stumbled forward, blood soaking into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around his chest and winced, resisting the urge to cry out.

He hadn't noticed how bad it was when he was climbing out of the wrecked car, he was more focused on getting out. Getting away from the noise and people and the feeling like he couldn't breathe. He had been wedged tightly between a crushed front seat and a crumbling back, apparently because of the way the car had crashed he had been protected from most of the wreck except for the shards of glass and one unfortunate piece of metal.

He hadn't really noticed that though. He had been rather centered on being trapped _in the car_ than that he was hurt.

He hated being trapped.

He couldn't...he couldn't even….

_You're fine. You're not in the car anymore. _

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Breathing in and out he slowly calmed down.

_See you're okay. Just knocked around a little. Focus on something more important….like where on earth are you?_

Tony looked around himself, trying to make his vision focus.

He was still in the capital, that was pretty obvious. But what part? How far was he from home? Those were different questions entirely. Frowning, he rubbed his bottom lip. This was going to be a problem.

He glanced backwards, he could still see the flashing lights and hear the sirens of the first responders.

He frowned. The police had really gotten there fast. It was like they were there already, when everything had happened. It had been really difficult to slip past them. He supposed they could have helped him, but he was quickly learning that police were more trouble than they were worth, he just didn't have the best of luck with them.

Maybe this time though…

He shook his head firmly.

_No. _

He just really needed to get home.

Home. Get cleaned up, pray for an empty house so he could lie down for a little bit, maybe he could even snag some left overs!

He smiled slightly to himself, but was pulled back to reality when he heard someone gasp.

He was a good half mile or so from the crash site by now, and people were staring.

Tony looked down at himself, saw the blood staining his shirt and rips in his jeans. No wonder they were all staring. He _looked_ like he had just crawled from a car wreck. He pursed his lips and ducked his head, ignoring the wave of lightheadedness that came with the movement.

_You're being ridiculous. This is D.C. Who's going to stop you? Just figure out where you are and get home! You're going to be in so much trouble as it is if father catches you._

He nodded. He needed to stay on track.

His father was going to kill him if he saw him like this.

Maybe Mayer and Miguel would help sneak him the house and clean him up before father got home...


	10. Chapter 10

**I did it guys. I proved my mother right and I became a master criminal. Are you ready for this? Get pumped to hear about my now sordid and dark criminal past...  
I've adopted a stray cat! In my summer roommates no-pets apartment! Mwahahahaha!  
Okay in my defense it was storming and rainy and tornado sirens and I couldn't leave her outside and now she loves me and won't stop following me around and purrs and she's so cuddly and I can't kick her out.  
She needs me!  
Besides my roommate is helping in the hiding of the cat so technically I have an accomplice. And really the health and emotional stability of the softest sweetest cat I've ever met it more important that a rule about pets... Right?  
I need someone to tell me I'm right.  
She's so little. And these apartments are full of college students that are much more dangerous than I am. She could get hurt. People are mean to her.  
Yeah. I'm justifying.  
But still!**

**Anyway. Chapter 10!**

**Hope you all enjoy and please review! I love hearing what everyone has to say! It means a lot.  
**

**Have a beautiful day!**

**~Renee  
**

Derek took a sip of his coffee and looked to the west. Another ambulance went screaming past and he winced at the siren.

Whatever happened apparently required half the first responders in D.C. Average day in the capital he supposed.

He sighed and turned back to Agent Hotchner.

"I don't know Hotch, I'm not really buying that she went from being a college barista to a serial killer. It's way too abrupt, too wrong. I don't know it's a pretty big jump. There has to be a stressor or something...or another suspect. I'm telling you, we're missing something."

The dark haired man nodded, his expression grim.

"I know. For now though we work with what we have. I'm going to talk to her supervisor, see if he can give us a look into her behavior the past few weeks. Call Garcia and see if she can find any other link between the men. We could have missed something."

Derek nodded and pulled out his phone while Hotch stepped into the coffeehouse.

_"Mistress of Tech how may I direct your call?"_

"Hey Pen, I need you to check our victims backgrounds again, see if you can find another commonality between them."

_"Sure thing baby doll. Are you questioning the killer laté lady?"_

He shrugged.

"Don't know sugar, something just doesn't-"

He paused and stared, words jamming in his throat.

A teenager was limping up the sidewalk with a bloodstained shirt. His arms were tight around his torso and he stared at the ground, as if afraid that if he took his eyes off his feet they would stop moving. His lips were moving soundlessly, repeating something over and over.

"Call you back Penelope."

He snapped the phone shut and took a step towards the boy. Before he reached him though the kid ducked down a side alley. Morgan paused and looked back at the coffeehouse, Hotch wouldn't be very happy if he just walked off, but the kid looked to be in trouble…

He opened his phone again.

_Checking something out. Be back. _

He sent the text and then jogged to the narrow street the kid had disappeared down. He turned the corner and stopped so suddenly that he almost tipped over. The boy was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed tight and breathing jagged through clenched teeth.

"A-Almost there. Mayer and M-M-Miguel...F-f-father will... Need to find...find...D-d-dad? G-G-G-G-"

"Hello..."

The kid jumped, his eyes opening wide and breath quickening. He took a couple steps backward, sliding down the wall and farther away from the concerned man.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. "

The teenager opened his eyes and blinked slowly at him. His eyes were bloodshot, the green of his iris brilliant against the veins. The color was bold but the emotion behind them was dulled with pain and exhaustion. And fear.

Morgan kept his hands up where the kid could see them and stepped carefully toward him.

"Hi. I'm Derek Morgan. I just want to help. What's your name?"

The boy stared at him, confusion and caution clear on his face.

"Okay, that's fine. I get it, don't want to talk, that's alright. You're hurt. Let me help you."

He shook his head.

"I'm f-fine. I just have to get h-h-home."

Derek smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, well I can help you. Can you tell me where you live?"

The boy balked and moved away again. Derek winced internally at how that may have sounded. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm a FBI agent. You don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm not s-s-scared."

Derek grinned at him.

"I'm sure you're not. You know a bit about me now, think you can tell me something? How old you are, your parents name?"

The kid chewed his lip for a brief minute then nodded slowly.

"My names Tony… Tony D-DiNozzo. I'm n-not sure… I'm confused. I n-need to get _home_."

Morgan's eyes widened slightly and he looked worriedly at the trickle of blood coming from his temple.

He needed to get this kid to a doctor. _Now._

"Tony. It's nice to meet you."

He nodded and flinched, moving his hand to his head.

"It's...n-n-nice to meet you t-too. You're FBI...p-police?"

Derek nodded and subtly moved closer to him.

"Yeah Tony, I'm police. I just want to help you."

The boys eyes flickered to the side before he sighed.

"Right. Mr...Agent M-Morgan. I'm f-fine. I j-just n-need..."

Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and he legs gave out. Morgan leaped forward and caught the boy just before he crumbled on the asphalt.

"Woah! I got you Tony. You're alright. I've got you."

He gently maneuvered the boy to his left arm and pulled his phone out.

"Hotch."

_"Morgan. Where are you?"_

"Down the street. Hotch we've got a situation."

Xxx

Gibbs glared at the nurse as she typed into the computer, his fingers quaking against the keyboard.

"I'm sorry sir. There's no John Does here with that description and everyone close to it has been properly identified. He's not here. If you like I can call MedStar and see if they-"

"Yes. Everyone. Call every hospital in the area. They'll be a agent here waiting."

She nodded and turned to the phone.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead, stepping away from the desk.

"Gibbs?"

He looked towards Tobias and shook his head.

"No. He's not here."

Fornell dipped his head and sighed.

"Right. He'll turn up Jethro. You know he will."

Gibbs nodded and pursed his lips.

"Yeah. Hernandez still at NCIS?"

Tobias looked at him in surprise.

"Yes..."

Gibbs nodded.

"Stay here. She's checking other hospitals, keep an eye out, they could bring him in. Any sight or notice of Tony, call me. Immediately."

"Your father-?"

"He's being checked out. He'll understand. I have to find Tony."

With that he turned on his heel and stormed from the hospital. Reaching his car he pulled out his cellphone.

"McGee."

_"Boss! Have you found Tony?"_

"No. Have you and Abby found anything?"

He could hear Abby talking in the background, and her resulting cry of distress when McGee relayed that Tony was still missing. There was a slight struggle and he found himself speaking to the forensic analyst.

_"Gibbs! You haven't found him yet?"_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while he slid behind the wheel.

"Abby. What do you have?"

He could hear her take a shuddering breath before she pulled herself together.

_"We have random pieces of footage from security cameras and stoplight cameras but nothing of the...crash itself. I don't know where he went Gibbs. I'm sorry."_

Gibbs snapped the phone shut and ripped out of the parking lot.

He was done with this shit.

Xxx

Hotch and Morgan watched anxiously as the boy was rushed behind the swinging doors. A doctor pushed them back while another pressed his hands against Tony's torso. He looked up but the doors swung shut before they caught what was said.

"Excuse me, we need you to fill out this information."

A nurse shoved a clipboard into Morgan's hands and then chased after Tony.

Morgan looked at the papers awaiting information and then to Hotch.

An unspoken moment passed between the two before they stepped away from the hustle of the room and Hotch dialed up Garcia and switched on the speaker phone.

_"House of "saving your ass" how may I direct your call."_

"Garcia I need you to find us everything about a Tony DiNozzo. He's just a kid, twelve maybe thirteen years old. I need parents name, medical records anything and everything."

There was a pause before Garcia's hesitant voice came over the line.

_"Is our unsub a twelve year old?"_

Morgan rubbed his forehead.

"No baby girl, as far as we know the kid is not a serial killer."

They could hear the clattering of her nails against the keys before she spoke up again. Her voice unbearably sad.

_"Oh. Oh you poor dear."_

"Garcia?"

_"Um...Tony DiNozzo. Or rather Anthony Darin DiNozzo Jr. is the only son of Anthony Howard DiNozzo Sr. And Angelica DiNozzo. His mother died when he was six years old, suicide. He is thirteen now, he'll be fourteen in November."_

"Okay, we need the parent contact info. We-"

_"I'm not done. Tony was removed from his father's care when he was eight years old, child abuse. Extensive child abuse. He was admitted to the hospital several times and then at nine he was legally adopted by… hmm..."_

Morgan stared at Hotch angry and worried.

"What Pen?"

_"Closed adoption. I can't see who adopted him."_

"Open it Garcia. We need to get a hold of this kids family. And see if they had anything to do with why he looks like the living dead."

_"I'm on it. My fingers are the wind. Oh, medical records. He has no allergies but that's about all that would be pertinent for you now."_

The call ended and Morgan rubbed his jaw.

"Okay. Plan Hotch?"

The older man frowned in the direction the boy had disappeared and then nodded to himself.

"Stay with the kid, he's under the bureau's protection until Garcia gets back to us. I need to get back to the field."

The two split and Morgan started back towards the doors.

"Oh do hurry up Mr. Palmer!"

A young man ran into him and bounced off of his chest.

"Oomf! Sorry!" The man looked up at him, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"No problem."

Morgan reached down and helped him up.

"Mr. Palmer! Why are laying about?!"

The man turned and stuttered at the short gentleman standing in front of him, his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Dr. Mallard, I was-"

The man waved his hands at him.

"No matter. We must hurry. Jethro has asked us to be with his father until he gets back and I've thought of another place our dear boy could be. Come along!"

"Coming doctor. Sorry again."

The...Palmer...ran after the older man and Morgan watched with mild amusement as he began to heckle a nurse that was already trying to comfort a man wearing grey suit.

"Any sign of him?"

Grey suit shook his head.

"No. Every hospital in the capital, nothing."

Morgan turned his attention away and stepped over to the information desk, focusing on his own problem.

"Excuse me 'mam, can you tell me anything about the young man I brought in? Anthony DiNozzo?"

Xxx

Gibbs stood and stared at the man stretched out on the cot. Hernandez had been locked up in a holding cell and seemed perfectly content to bide his time.

"Ah. Agent Gibbs. Tell me, hows your family?"

Gibbs watched him cooly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Better than yours."

He blinked and sat up slightly on the bed.

"Excuse me?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Tell me Pedro, what possessed you to move them? It would have taken us much longer to find them not to mention the casualty list would have dropped significantly."

"Casualties?"

Gibbs nodded, swallowing another gulp.

"Mmhhmm. You called your brother didn't you? Asked him to move Tony and Jackson? Told him to stay with them? He drove the car didn't he?"

Pedro didn't speak, his head tilting to the side, anxiety flickering through his gaze.

"He took a turn a bit too fast, apparently you raised your expectations a little too high for his abilities."

"Agent Gibbs… my brother..."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Tony and Jackson however, give their regards."

Gibbs tipped his coffee and walked away.

"Agent Gibbs? Agent Gibbs! GIBBS!"

Gibbs walked out of the holding area and crushed his coffee cup.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gasp! It's another Chapter! And in the same week?! What is this madness! **

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He was _so sick of questions. _

No. He didn't know how he got here.

No. He didn't know what happened.

No. He didn't know how to get a hold of his family.

And he didn't particularly want to at the moment.

"Look, I d-d-don't remember any n-numbers, I'm s-s-sorry. But c-c-can't you l-l-look up the b-business?"

His father would be so pissed if he got a call at work saying Tony was in the hospital but he couldn't stay here indefinitely.

The man across the room...Morgan!… shifted with interest.

"Yes! Of course, can you tell me your father's name and the business?"

"His n-n-name is Anthony D-D-DiNozzo Sr. and..."

He paused when the doctor looked away from him to Morgan.

"Is...is th-th-that not right?"

He knew that was his father's name. What was going on?

The doctor seemed to receive whatever silent message he was waiting for from the man camped out next to his bed so he turned back to Tony and smiled. He reached out, as if to pat him on the arm, but Tony flinched away, eyes wary and frightened.

He was confused.

He was tired.

He was hurting.

And his father was going to tear him apart when he got home.

He didn't want to be touched. He just wanted to be left alone.

The doctor's smile faltered and he sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Anthony. We'll get it figured out."

Tony closed his eyes and buried his head, listening to the sound of retreating footsteps and the swick of the closing door, trying to force himself to calm down. He was going to make the FBI guy freak out if he didn't get a handle on himself. He concentrated on breathing in and out, and felt the slight give as the I.V. began to release painkillers into his system.

_Shit. _

Now he was going to get all…

Tony squeezed his eye closed tighter, desperate to keep control of his thoughts and emotions, determined not to let any of the storm gathering behind his eyes seep out of his mouth.

_Just concentrate. You're going to be fine. There's no way FBI is going to stay here much longer. He did the police thing, he got you to hospital, he knows who dad is so he's going to find an excuse to leave any minute. _

"You alright kid?"

Tony raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

_Do I look alright? What do you want? _

The man didn't seem bothered his silence.

"You seem to be getting a bit frustrated with the nice doctors here. Then again I don't really blame you. I had a concussion check once where the eighth time they had asked me my name, the date and the president I told them I was Legolas out to defeat the dark lord Sauron and I demanded they return my bow and my dwarf. I thought the nurse was going to have a heart attack."

Tony snorted and adjusted his seating, trying to block out the light of the room from his pounding head.

Morgan smiled. The kid hadn't said a word to him since waking up but the reaction of humor was a good sign.

"They kept me under observation for another two days. My team threw a fit."

_Team? Why do you have a team? And why on earth are you still here? _

Morgan didn't notice Tony's internal dialogue and pulled a photo out of his wallet, handing it to the boy.

Tony hesitated then reached out a shaky hand to draw it closer.

There was Morgan, sitting on a desk with his arm around a blond woman with feathers in her hair. Another blond was leaning on the other side of the desk, laughing at something Morgan had said just before the camera flash. A couple feet away was a dark haired man speaking to another older man over a folder. They were looking at the three on the desk with fond smiles while a brunette woman was just stepping into the frame, smiling and waving to the rest.

They looked happy.

Friendly.

And something...something about it was familiar. Not the people, but the atmosphere.

He shook his head and handed the photo back.

Probably something from a movie.

"That's Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Jason Gideon, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner. Hotch's on his way, you'll meet him officially soon."

Tony looked at him in concern.

_Did I do something illegal? Why is he staying and what would make him bring in another agent? What did I do?_

Derek watched Tony carefully and saw the turmoil, the concern on his face.

"You're not in trouble Tony, we're just trying to reach your family. Hotch is going to help us."

Tony nodded, still confused.

_Okay. Stay focused. You can ask this question without losing your dignity._

"Why c-c-can't you re-re-reach him? You sh-sh-should at least be able to g-g-get a m-message to P-P-Penny, his s-s-secretary."

Morgan reached out but pulled his hand back immediately when Tony leaned away from his hand, looked panicked and trapped.

Morgan swallowed and fought to keep his voice even. Garcia had told them the kid had been abused. It made sense he wouldn't want to be touched. That he would be scared. He took a deep breath and forced a smile he didn't feel.

"Tony. We don't want to reach DiNozzo Sr."

The boy's eyes widened and an emotion he couldn't quite put a name to flickered through the deep green.

"W-Why?"

"You...you don't live with him anymore."

His eyebrows drew together, worried and uncertain.

"I...I d-d-don't...what?"

Morgan looked with concern at the heart monitor. He needed to calm him down.

"Tony...you were removed from his home. You have a new family. We're trying find them, but we can't get any information."

Tony blinked and turned away.

_I don't live with father anymore? What happened? What did I do? When did this happen? A new family? What does that even mean? Who am I staying with? Are they…. What is going on?_

He started when he felt a heavy but gentle hand on his shoulder.

He stared up at Morgan with fear.

He was so confused.

He just wanted to go home.

But...where was home now?

Xxx

Jackson waved the nurse away. He was fine dammit, he just wanted some answers.

"Hey...um...miss."

The brunette looked up from her phone and smiled at him.

"Kate. My name is Kate Todd, Mr. Gibbs. Everything alright?"

"No. Where is Leroy? Have we found Tony?"

Kate bit her lip and glanced back at the screen.

"Gibbs is...Agent Gibbs is questioning a witness."

"Tony?"

She didn't meet his eyes and Jackson sighed.

"I wanted to protect him. I tried but..."

Kate placed her hand on his wrinkled fingers.

"Jackson, this wasn't your fault. Nobody knows what happened to Tony but he's the most resilient kid you'll ever meet. I'm sure he's going to show up."

Jackson sighed and looked back to the window.

"He's just a kid."

"No he's not."

Kate and Jackson both turned to the door where Gibbs was leaning.

"What Leroy?"

Gibbs stepped further into the room and paced over to window.

"He's not_ just a kid. _He's brilliant. He's my son and we'll find him. I always find him."

Jackson opened his mouth but thought better of his when he took a closer look at his own son. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hands were constantly clenching and releasing.

He looked tired.

He looked scared.

Jackson nodded.

"Then go find him, what are you hanging around here for?"

Gibbs smiled and stepped closer to the bed.

"Thanks Dad."

He then swept out of the room, Kate quick on his heels.

"Boss!"

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm staying with him, don't worry. But Hernandez?"

Gibbs looked back her down the hall.

"He's discovered the consequences of revenge. He spoke the director, pleading guilty to kidnapping and attempted murder. He's being deported to the Federal Social Readaptation Center in Altiplano"

"Murder?"

Gibbs met her eyes, anger burning deep in the blue.

"They were transporting Tony to dispose of him."

Kate felt her breath catch.

They were almost too late.

They could have lost…

She nodded and turned back to Jackson's room.

"Gibbs... Hernandez in Altiplano."

Gibbs started down the hall.

"He won't make it a month."

Xxx

Tobias hung up the cell phone with frustration.

No homeless shelters.

No free clinics.

No other hospital.

No taxi service or city bus.

No patrolling officer or security guard.

No one had seen Tony.

No one just disappears!

He growled under his breath and stared out the window.

"Agent Fornell?"

He turned at the vaguely familiar voice and looked with surprise at the stern man a couple feet behind him.

"Aaron Hotchner?"

The man offered a hand and relaxed his expression.

"Hey Fornell. What are you doing here?"

Tobias sighed.

"Working a case. Kidnapping."

Hotch studied the lines on his face, the obvious worry.

"Personal?"

He nodded.

"The kid is a good friend on mine. Practically family. His dad's in law enforcement. We're all connected."

Hotch put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. How's it going?"

Fornell shook his head.

"It's a mess. We caught the bastards who took him, but Tony's still missing. He just vanished-"

He paused seeing the look on Aaron's face.

"Hotchner?"

"Did you say Tony?"

Tobias nodded.

"Could you describe the boy?"

"Um...sure. Sandy brown hair, kind of shaggy. Naturally tan skin, he's Italian, little shorter than average, probably right at five foot. He's slender, not unhealthily, but just slender." Tobias paused and thought back to a younger Tony. "He was adopted from an abusive neglectful home when he was younger. He's always been a little under average when it came to body mass. We've been trying to make up for lost ground for the past six years..."

He trailed off seeing the look of shock on other agents face.

"Aaron?"

The man smiled and waved Tobias closer.

"I think there is something you need to see."

Xxx

Morgan smiled, trying not to laugh at the teenager, staring at the ceiling and belting out a song in something that most definitely not English.

"Tony?"

The kid waved at him and grinned, but didn't stop singing. He sung his arms up and around, directing an imaginary chorus, ignoring the wrap on his damaged wrist.

"Kid are you-"

He cut himself off the door to the room swung open and Hotch stepped in followed closely by a man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Tony."

The word escaped the man's mouth, barely released, just a breathe. Morgan watched as he all but shoved Hotch out of the way in his rush to get to the boy.

Tobias' knees hit the bed and he stared at Tony in disbelief.

"Tony?"

The kid didn't even acknowledge him, staring at the ceiling and singing in a language that so far only Tobias could understand.

"Oh Lordy. Troubled so hard. Oh Lordy. Troubled so hard. Don't nobody knows my troubles but God? Don't nobody knows my troubles but God?"

Tobias blinked and then looked to Morgan.

"Painkillers?"

He nodded and looked to Hotch for answers.

"Morgan meet Agent Fornell, FBI. We met on a case a few years ago. And meet Tony Gibbs."

Morgan looked at the FBI agent who was nearly in tears and blinked.

"I take it this wasn't a normal case?"

Fornell shook his head.

"No, this is family."

He sank into the chair that Morgan quickly vacated and listened to Tony's thready voice reach every corner of the room.

"Went in the room, didn't stay long, looked on the bed and brother was dead!"

Tobias chuckled and brushed the hair off of Tony's forehead.

"You listen to too much blues kid."

Tony turned his head at the contact and studied Fornell with glazed eyes.

"H-hello."

Tobias smiled warmly at him.

"Ciao Tonio."

Tony smiled at him, surprising the BAU agents. He then switched to English and reached out, poking Fornell's cheek cautiously.

"You seem somewhat f-f-familiar. Have I threatened you b-before? No...that's J-Johnny D-Depp. You're n-n-not Johnny D-Depp. But you're...s-s-someone. Well everyone's someone. Unless you're n-n-no one. But n-nobody's no one. You could be anyone though. And anyone and s-s-someone are both p-p-part of everyone. So I guess that's who you are… what's your n-name?"

Tobias stared at him in shock.

"I'm...Tobias. Toby. I'm Toby remember Tony?"

Tony pointed to himself and wrinkled his forehead.

"I'm T-Tony."

Hotch looked to Morgan worriedly.

"How bad is his concussion?"

Fornell answered before Morgan could.

"It's painkillers. They make him… confused. But they never make him forget us. Why doesn't he know who I am?"

Morgan frowned sympathetically and Tony reached out to grab Fornell's hand.

Tobias turned and wanted to cry out when he saw the tears in Tony's eyes.

"I'm s-sorry I don't r-remember you. Please don't be m-mad. I know you're nice. I remember you're n-nice and I don't have to be sc-scared of you. I'm sorry I don't-"

Fornell squeezed his fingers.

"It's okay Tony. We'll get it figured out. I'm going to call your dad okay?"

"No! M-Morgan said I d-d-don't have to g-go back to my f-father. I d-don't live there anymore."

His voice faded and he looked so dejected.

Had Morgan lied to him?

Tobias looked for answers again and Morgan murmured into his ear.

"He thinks he still lives with DiNozzo. He doesn't remember anything about his new family. We haven't been able to contact anyone and our tech analyst wasn't able to crack the file."

Tobias looked back to Tony and spoke absently.

"Gibbs had it sealed up so tight no one could open it. He was worried about Tony's safety." He chuckled ironically. "He wanted him out of harm."

Tobias stared at the boy and felt his heart break.

The boy was stuttering.

He hadn't done that in years.

He had recovered and healed and loved and now...

He pulled out his phone and dialed up his friend.

"If anyone can make Tony remember, it'll be Gibbs."

xxx

"Unless you have news on Tony-"

_"Room 816."_

Gibbs stopped speaking, he could feel his heart pounding in his throat.

"What?"

_"Get up here. Someone needs you."_

Gibbs was running before the line disconnected.

Xxx

Gibbs burst through the door, eyes wide and his son's name on his lips.

The room turned to look at him.

He registered the man sitting closest to the bed, tight black shirt and dark jeans. Badge clipped to his belt. The other man, across the room was in a dark suit and watched him warily. Fornell stepped away from the bed and blocked his view of the two others.

"Gibbs."

"Tobias. Tony?"

He shifted slightly so the anxious father could see past him.

"He's right here. Asleep. These are agents Morgan and Hotchner. FBI."

Gibbs didn't tear his eyes away from his sleeping son.

"Friends of yours?"

Tobias nodded.

"They are now. Morgan found Tony a few miles from the crash. Looks like a wandered away without the first responders seeing him."

Gibbs nodded and stepped around everyone, focused solely on his son.

His eyes skittered to Morgan who jumped from his seat again, offering it to the father.

"Gibbs. There's something else."

Gibbs looked to his child, who suddenly looked so much paler. So broken.

"Tobias..."

"No! He'll...he'll be fine. But...he doesn't remember Gibbs."

"What?"

"He thinks he still lives with Sr. He doesn't remember any of us. He has vague recollections. He knew he didn't have to be scared of me, but no idea of who he is now or who we are."

Gibbs swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Okay. One problem at a time. Physically, what's happening?"

Morgan handed him a file.

Sprained wrist.

Stage 3 concussion.

Two cracked ribs and three fully broken.

26 stitches in his side where a piece of metal had been jolted from it's place and sliced into his skin.

Heavy blood loss and massive bruising.

All in all.

He would live.

Gibbs rested his head on the side of the bed and breathed in the comforting scent of his son.

He would be okay.

He pulled his head up and sighed.

"Okay. He doesn't remember? From the concussion?"

Morgan nodded.

"That's the doctors best guess. He said only time will tell, but he's hopeful of a full recovery."

Gibbs was about to respond but his attention was pulled by Tony who was beginning to stir.

He reached out and interlaced his fingers with Tony's.

"Tony? Son?"

His eyes fluttered and he blinked owlishly.

The room held it's breath when the vibrant green eyes were caught in the gaze of the hopeful blue.

"Tony?"

The boy stared at him before a slight grin pulled at his lips.

"J-Jim."

Gibbs felt his heart sink.

He didn't remember.

He tried to smile and gripped Tony's fingers gently.

"I-"

"You h-h-helped me feed Jim the D-D-Duck. You're L-L-Leroy Jethro."

Gibbs smiled so wide Tobias took a step back. He had never seen him that happy.

"Yeah Tony. I'm Leroy Jethro."

Tony nodded and grinned back at him, patting the hand gripping his fingers.

"Are you al-al-alright?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Yes. I'm alright. How are you?"

Tony shrugged one shoulder and winced.

"B-B-Been better. C-C-Can you tell me what's going on?"

Gibbs settled back in his chair.

"Yeah Tony. I think I can help you out."

Xxx

The room was quiet. The lights flickering off the machines shone up on the ceiling making a twisted reflection of the night sky.

Gibbs was asleep, his legs stretched out in the chair and his head resting next to Tony's shoulder.

Tony smiled at the top of his head. His grey hair was mussed so he reached out gently rearranged the strands.

It spoke to his exhaustion, and his knowledge that it was his son, along with the fact the Mike Franks was still camped outside the room door that Gibbs didn't stir.

Tony listened to the rhythm of GIbbs' breathing, the only sound in the quiet night.

This was his father. His...dad.

Gibbs. The man who helped his feed a duck and gave him a coat. Gibbs.

Somehow when he told him, whispering in the caught silence in the room, Tony couldn't help but believe him.

Besides when the McGee kid showed up with the adoption paperwork and his birth certificate…

He sighed and leaned back on the pillows. The doctor said that he could be released to his...dad… tomorrow.

He could get out of the hospital.

He could go home.


	12. Chapter 12

**So...I'm not dead. I did take the boyfriend home to see my parents so it was pretty close but nope. Still kicking. Just to let you know what's been going on in life- dad had emergency surgery (he's fine now), I discovered tumblr (three days later I realized I should probably eat), I submitted my poetry to actual legitimate poetry magazine (wish me luck) and I started volunteering at the humane shelter (walking dogs and teaching cats that humans are people too), and I created an alternative clean energy.  
Okay, that last one was a lie.  
But still...nice to think about though...  
Hope you all ****enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me!  
~Renee**

"You okay kid?"

Tony glanced over at Morgan, the agent studying him with concern. He sighed and looked back at the man, Gibbs, signing the last of the papers for his release. His forehead creased and he spoke softly.

"I l-live with him. I kn-kn-know I do. The agent sh-sh-showed me. But..."

He knew that he had been told this before but he was just so confused. Morgan stepped forward, ignoring the way Tony stiffened at his approach and leaned lazily on the desk. He followed Tony's lead and pitched his voice low, but suspected that Gibbs could hear anyway.

"Yeah Tony. You live with him. He adopted you. He's your dad. From what I've heard you seem to be very happy with him."

Tony's nose wrinkled. He didn't care much for fathers and his experience with them didn't lend itself to happiness. And he knew very little about Gibbs. Really nothing other than the fact he had been kind to him. And apparently that was years ago.

It didn't feel like years ago.

He had reacted the way he did when he first saw him partially out of relief for seeing a familiar face and partly because of the painkillers running through his system.

The truth was…

He was going home with a stranger.

And he was scared.

_He can't be worse than father. Maybe this is a good thing? Every one of these complete and total strangers thinks it's a good thing. _

He swallowed and looked up at Morgan, an irrational need to be reassured by this stranger gripping him.

Derek smiled at him and bent his knees so he was closer to his level. He remembered being taller than Tony when he was that age, but Gibbs had told him the kid would probably always be a little behind.

"Tony, Gibbs is a good guy. He loves you very much. He'll take care of you."

Tony worried his lip and nodded, trying to keep from shaking when Gibbs walked over to them, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Tones, ready to go home?"

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and with one last look to Morgan, he nodded.

Home.

_Home. Right. _

Gibbs reached out a hand and hesitantly, Tony took it, relaxing slightly at the feel of the rough calluses gently guiding him out the door.

"See ya around Tony."

With his free hand, wrapped tightly to protect the sprain, he waved goodbye and stepped through the automatic doors toward a bright yellow charger.

He paused at the sight of the car.

"Pretty isn't she?"

Tony nodded, unsure of how familiar he normally acted with the grey haired man.

Gibbs was disappointed at his quiet but didn't let it show.

This was his son.

He'd remember eventually.

Xxx

The car ride was silent, punctuated only by the reactions of the other drivers as Gibbs tore down the road, anxious to get his boy home and healed.

Gibbs glanced over at his son, he was pressed up against the door, staring out the window, his wide green eyes distant and tired.

He wasn't good at small talk. He and Tony had never needed it before. Gibbs focused straight ahead and cleared his throat.

_Okay. You're fine. Let's just think about this. You know how to handle father...senior? Stay out of his way, keep your head down and don't say anything. Maybe it's the same way here? Maybe we just exist around each other? I'm sure there must be a tax break for-_

"The uh, the zoo will sure be happy to see you."

Tony twitched, surprised at being addressed. He turned slightly, so he was still leaning on the locked door, keeping as much distance between him and Gibbs as possible.

"The z-zoo?"

Gibbs nodded, not looking at him.

"Yup. You've got an ark's worth of pets roaming around the house. They're climbing the walls waiting for you to get back."

Tony's head titled and he leaned slightly forward. He loved animals.

_Gibbs lets me have a pet? Multiple pets? _

"Two dogs, three cats, and stray goldfish. Each and everyone you dragged in from the street. I'm still a little unsure where the fish came from to be honest." Gibbs mulled, answering Tony's silent question.

Tony chuckled and uncurled the smallest bit from defensive position. Gibbs fought a smile at the reaction. He didn't want to scare him off, but this was a good sign.

"There's Sam, a white haired...something. Looks like the bottom half of a dust mop. Then Doc, he's your newest addition. Just got him. He's part german shepherd part...bear."

Tony out and out smiled then. He loved dogs. The loyalty, the unconditional love they always seemed willing to give.

"The cats are their own kind of monster. Rusty you found stuck in the thorn bushes out back a couple days before Christmas when you were nine. Danny was about a year later. He was sitting on the front porch like he belonged and sauntered right in when you opened the door. Saw Rusty on the couch and hopped right up next to him. The two have been inseparable since. You said it was just like-"

"Ocean's Eleven. D-Danny and Rusty. I l-love that movie."

Gibbs nodded.

"Exactly. You made me watch it every week until I thought we could rob a casino ourselves. Then you started on the original Sinatra version."

Tony ducked his head, quietly pleased. Gibbs watched movies with him.

_Yeah. Mom watched movies with you too. That didn't exactly end the way you dreamed. _

Tony briefly closed his eyes and swallowed down the bitterness that rose at that thought.

"And the other c-cat?"

"Atticus. After-"

"_T-T-To K-Kill a Mockingbird_. That's my f-favorite book."

Gibbs smoothly pulled the car into the drive.

"Yes it is. You went through a short phase where your life goal was to be a lawyer."

Gibbs stepped from the car and hurried to the other side, opening his son's door before Tony could manage.

Tony looked up at the man and his waiting hand with wary confused eyes. Yes Gibbs had been very nice up to now, even having a conversation with him in the car but this wasn't how people acted. Tony slowly extended his hand and felt Gibbs' reassuring fingers close around his wrist and gently pull him to his feet.

"Th-thanks."

"Of course."

Tony looked up at the house waiting for him. It was two stories, quite a bit smaller than home...than his old home. But it was nice. It looked friendly. If a house could look friendly that is.

He took a hesitant step forward, Gibbs shadowing his movements. Tony felt a shiver run through his shoulders with Gibbs so close to behind him.

_It's okay. If he wanted to hurt you, he would have by now. _

Somehow that wasn't comforting.

They were half-way to the front door when it swung open and the dogs came barreling out. Gibbs automatically stepped closer to Tony, catching him from falling backwards as the dogs leapt up on his chest. Tony groaned and grimaced as their weight hit him. He had been released from the hospital but that didn't mean he was good as new. Gibbs shooed the dogs away and they both backed up with expressions of contrition. Doc scooted forward slowly, looking at Tony with wide hopeful eyes. The young man reached a hand out and gently rubbed the dogs ears, feeling something in his chest loosen as the animal leaned into his touch.

Gibbs had been right, the dog really did look part bear. He was huge.

"Hello D-doc."

The dogs tail wagged and he leaned into him, soaking in the presence of his boy. Gibbs smiled at the display then looked up to the door, the dogs couldn't have opened it themselves…

Mike stepped into the doorway and smirked at him.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. Looked like he hadn't scampered back to Mexico. He shouldn't be surprised. Mike was really fond of Tony, and he would stay until he was sure the boy was alright.

Gibbs guided Tony into the house, the dogs quick on their heels. Sam was scampering between his feet and Doc was glued to his hip and Tony had never felt quite as safe. Gibbs helped Tony onto the couch and watched as Rusty and Danny materialized from nowhere to curl up on his lap. Tony ran his fingers over the cats and smiled when Atticus showed up on his shoulder. Doc lay down on his feet and Sam climbed on top of Doc so he was pressed against his legs. Gibbs stifled a laugh seeing that his son was almost completely covered in pet.

His laugh died in his throat though, when his eyes met Tony's.

Distrust.

Worry.

Exhaustion.

Even fear.

This wasn't his son looking at him.

This was a stranger.

And he was scared.

Gibbs breath caught in his throat.

Tony quickly looked away and went back to petting to cats tangled on his lap.

Mike stepped up to him and gripped his shoulder, forcefully gesturing to the kitchen.

"Tony."

The boy blinked at his name and glanced back up, carefully not meeting his eyes.

"I'm just going to step in the kitchen. Can I get you anything?"

"N-no thank you."

Gibbs nodded and walked quickly into the kitchen, Mike close behind him. Gibbs gripped the sink with white knuckled and closed his eyes, trying not to let the over flooding emotions get the best of him.

"Probie."

"What Mike."

"He's going to remember eventually. He's your boy. He's had a lot worse and he always comes out on top. He's going to be-"

"Fine? Really? Is that what you were going to say Mike? Were you going to tell me that my son is going to be fine? My son who can barely look me in the eye without being terrified. Who doesn't know if I'm anything like that bastard who nearly killed him and made his life a living hell when he was a child? My son who keeps getting knocked down again and again and never stops getting back up and smiling and carrying on? Of course he'll be fine but damn it Mike, he shouldn't have to fight to be. He should have the right to grow up and be safe and loved and taken care of and not have these nightmares and not have his life tore out from underneath him. He deserves so much better this."

Mike grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Yes he does. That boy deserves the world. So make sure he gets it. Love on him Gibbs. Be his daddy. He'll remember. Your son isn't broken, so don't you dare act like he is. And if you even start to think _you_ are than so help me probie I will knock you from here to Sunday."

Gibbs let out a long breath and a twitch of a smile towards Mike.

"Thanks Mike."

"Anytime Probie. Now get some coffee, you're a grump without it and it took me thirty minutes to figure out how to work that damn percolator."

"It's just a coffee pot Mike. Three buttons."

"Two buttons too many."

xxx

Tony scratched Doc's ears and smiled and the dogs sigh of contentment. The animal had positioned himself between Tony and the rest of the room so that someone would have to get past him before ever getting within arms reach of the boy.

"Good dog." he whispered down, and tried not to laugh at the tail beating against his legs.

The dog rested his chin on Tony's knee and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You're a g-good dog."

He could hear Gibbs and...Mike? Yeah, he was pretty sure it was Mike, coming back down the hall.

He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

Atticus shifted where he was curled next to his neck and started to purr.

_You're okay. And if all else fails, the animals love you._

A slight smile pulled on Tony's lips.

Somehow, just telling himself that, boosted his confidence enough that when Gibbs stepped into the room, he met his eyes. Gibbs smiled at the sight of Tony relaxed against the couch surrounded by his attention starved pets.

His tired blue eyes met Tony's cautious green eyes and a slow careful grin spread across the boys face.

Gibbs met the grin with one of his own.

Mike was right.

They could do this.

They were family.


	13. Chapter 13

**So. It's been twenty-seven days since I last posted.  
I feel like I'm in confession.  
I would make a terrible Catholic.  
I'm know many many wonderful Catholics.  
But I would not be one of them.  
Which as I am not a Catholic I guess I don't have to worry about being a wonderful one.  
I'm off topic.  
Anyway.  
****I am terribly terribly sorry.  
****In my defense...I have no defense.  
****Sorry!**

**In case you're curious, it's been an interesting 27 days. (when are they not?)**

**I discovered that when I give blood, I throw up. Not because of blood. Or because of needles. I'm fine with both. Apparently my system just rejects being a good person.  
Also stargazing alone in the country is terrifying. They're are monsters out there.  
Discovered that apparently people (people who don't understand the concept of boiling water (cough*drunk boy*cough)) burn Macaroni and cheese. Could someone tell me how the bloody hell you burn Macaroni until it's scorched on the bottom of the pot?! I didn't even know that was possible! **

**So here is chapter 13!  
****Enjoy! **

**~Renee**

There was an army in the living room.

Well not really. Not an actual army.

But Tony was fairly certain that they could start a rebellion if they wanted to.

He was pretty sure between Tobias and Gibbs, taking down the current government would entail three phone calls and a flash grenade.

Tony sighed and curled in the window seat, shifting slightly to take the pressure of his ribs.

He was so tired.

He had been in this house for three days. For three days there had been people in and out and constant noise. It was only quiet at night, when Mike was asleep on the couch and Gibbs was down the hall.

And Tony would lay in bed, staring at the ceiling all night, unable to sleep. Confused and exhausted and terrified of hearing footsteps stop outside his door.

He was so tired.

He sighed and leaned his head against the cool window. His fingers traced along the bruise on his eye and his lips twitched in amusement.

Everyone kept telling him he was safe. He was taken care of. No one would ever hurt him.

It shouldn't feel ironic that he was supposedly the safest he's ever been and feeling just like he just finished a night with Senior.

He was so sick of being hurt.

He glanced around him room, absentmindedly petting the dog whose head was resting on his knee. He looked impassively at the photo on the adjoining wall. Gibbs had him on his shoulder, laughing and glowing in the sun. Tony turned away.

Photos were all over the wall, pictured of him and Gibbs. The people scattered downstairs. Strange faces he had never seen. He had stared at them, trying to force something, anything, but nothing rang a bell. No feeling of safety, no brush of the familiar. Just an empty space.

Finally he just got sick of staring at them.

Doc whined and bumped his head on his hip, looking at him mournfully. Tony started and realized he had stopped petting the dog and smiled at him gently.

"Hey D-doc. Sorry boy. You trying to escape the s-s-smothering too?"

He didn't know who most of these people were, but getting away from them had taken a lot more effort than he felt it should have. The darkly dressed girl, Abby, she had hugged him so tight he was scared his stitching would pop. Crying and petting his hair, it had taken a sheepish looking agent, McGee to pull her away.

He liked McGee. He had just welcomed him home and given him space. He didn't have a whole lot of space anymore.

Kate, the other lady, piled container after container of cookies on his lap, before Jimmy had carried them off to the kitchen, worried about Gibbs reaction to all the sugar.

Doctor Mallard… Ducky, had been amused about Jimmy's concern.

Tony frowned and shifted back against the wall. Did Gibbs not care about his sugar intake? What did Gibbs care about? Did he have a bedtime? A curfew? Everything was new and big and frightening.

With his father the rules had been simple. Very basic and drilled into him since he could understand.

Stay out of the way.

Don't speak out of turn. Or at all.

Smile at the guests.

Grow up.

Don't bother father.

Easy. Simple.

He understood them and followed them to the letter.

Gibbs though? Gibbs he didn't understand at all.

He seemed harmless enough, or rather, harmless towards him.

But a lot of people seemed that way. He didn't know what would make him mad, sometimes the littlest things would set his father off.

Things he couldn't control.

Like existing.

Gibbs seemed to enjoy his presence, but that didn't mean it would stay that way.

His father was always nice to him when others were around.

And he and Gibbs hadn't been left alone except him the car.

He had no idea what he was like when it was just them.

Things could turn very bad very quickly.

Tony tapped his finger on the window and squeezed his eyes shut.

He hated not being able to understand.

Doc whined again and pushed his paws up on the seat. Tony scratched his ears and stared blindly out the window.

A splattering of knocks drew his attention to his bedroom door.

Tony raised his eyebrows at the old man standing in his doorway.

"Hi Tony."

Tony raised a hand and waved cautiously. He hadn't seen this man before.

"May I come in?"

_Would it be rude to say no? Would Gibbs get angry? What if this is a stranger to everyone? Would Gibbs be mad if he let a stranger in his room? That's ridiculous. How would a stranger get past everyone downstairs? Gibbs must know he's here. Did Gibbs send him up to see me? Am I in trouble for not staying downstairs? Is this what Gibbs does? He doesn't want to punish me so he sends someone to do it for him? _

Tony shook his head slightly, trying to focus. He waved a hand, inviting the man into his space. The gentleman looked around the room curiously. The blue quilt spread carefully across the bed, the guitar in the corner, the bookshelves packed with novels, DVD's and VHS tapes. The additional piles of books resting next to the bed. Photo's hanging on every square space.

The man smiled and nodded to himself as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Do you remember me Tony?"

He shook his head and sighed internally.

"N-no sir. Are you a f-f-friend of Gibbs?"

The man smiled as if enjoying a private joke.

"No actually I'm not. But I am a friend of yours. We met a few days ago. My name's Jackson. I would have come to visit you in the hospital, but I didn't think you needed anymore people fussing over you."

Tony smiled slightly at the man, he seemed relaxed and mellow enough. And most of the time when he was trouble things didn't start with quiet conversation.

"That's alright. I've h-h-had more th-than enough attention."

Jackson chuckled and leaned back in the chair, rocking gently.

"I'd imagine so. Leroy was so worried about you, I thought he was going to tear the town apart before he found you."

Tony looked away. He didn't know how to face that kind of affection. In his experience, things like that were just the calm before the storm.

The shoe was going to drop eventually.

He was waiting.

Things never stayed good forever. They just didn't. Adults were not to be trusted situations always turned to worst.

Mayer and Miguel were the only people he had been able to count on and they were no where to be seen. They had vanished without a trace and hadn't bothered to check on him the entire time he was here. Gibbs said he had tried to get a hold of them but there had been no response. Apparently they were in Europe and communication was spotty.

They had left him.

He didn't blame them, but he had never really imagined life without them. They had always been there, picking him up and helping him dust off. They were all he had.

"Tony?"

He looked back at the man. There was something familiar about him. Someone just on the edge of his memory. He closed his eyes tightly, his head pounding with the strain and stress.

He was tired. He was scared. He wanted his life back. He wanted to sleep and lay shaking and frightened. He didn't want to go back to Senior, to more blood and bruises but he couldn't stand the waiting. The anticipation of anger and screaming.

He wanted to understand. He wanted to be _home. _

The frustration mounted and stretched until he could feel the blood pounding in his temples.

"Tony? You with me? Do you want me to get Gibbs?"

"No! I don't want Gibbs and I don't want Mike and I don't want another hug!" He gripped his hair and closed his eyes tightly. "Everything...everything is all jumbled in my head. I don't understand." Tony knew he was babbling but he could stop the words from pouring from his mouth. "I can remember a name but not a face. I can remember being afraid but I don't know why or of who and I'm tired and sore and I want to _know! _I don't know who to watch out for and Miguel and Mayer are gone and I...I..."

Tony's eyes widened and his hand flew up to his mouth. Fear was painted across his face and with one swift movement and jerked off the window seat and ran to the door.

It hurt like hell but he didn't slow. He had run, bleeding and crooked and broken before. He could do it again. He was out the door before Jackson could react, Doc hot on his heels. Tony darted down the stairs, watching the group in the living room carefully, making sure they didn't see as he dashed into the kitchen and out the back door.

He took a deep breath of the thick summer air and looked towards the sunrise.

He needed to think.

Xxx

"Leroy!"

Gibbs looked up from his conversation with Tobias and narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Jack? What's going on? Is Tony alright?"

Jackson shook his head.

"I'm sorry son, he… he got upset and started yelling and ran out. I don't know where he went, did you see him?"

Gibbs stared at him for a long moment.

Tony didn't yell. Tony never yelled. In all the years together, he had never yelled.

Gibbs pursed his lips and blocked out the conversation around him, the growing panic of his friends.

Tony was frightened. He was confused. He was panicked. He needed a place to feel safe and familiar.

He nodded to himself and stepped away from he group, marching over to a bookshelf and pulling out a thick leather bound book.

"Don't worry Jack. I know where he is. Everyone just go on home. It's time Tony and I get things sorted."

Mike smiled and hit him on the back.

"You do that probie. Micky!"

Abby poked a distracted McGee on the shoulder.

"He means you Timmy."

McGee looked up in surprise and mild terror.

"Yes sir?"

Mike smiled and him and grabbed his arm, leading him to the door.

"I'm sleeping on your couch tonight. The boys need their space."

McGee paled as he was pulled out the door, closely followed by a chuckling Kate. Abby hesitated and looked at Gibbs.

"You sure you know where he is?"

Gibbs nodded and smiled half heartedly.

"I know Abs. Everything will be okay. I promise."

She nodded uneasily and dragged Jimmy out the door.

Ducky looked sternly at Gibbs and waved a finger at him as he walked after his assistant.

"Anything looks even the slightest bit wrong with that young man, you call me immediately, understand?"

Gibbs nodded and waved him out.

Tobias stepped up to Gibbs and stood next to him silently. The two men breathed in the silence for a moment before Tobias clasped his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You need anything, anything, call me. Go. I'll take care of everything here." Gesturing to the mess the team had left.

Gibbs nodded gratefully and started out the door.

"Gibbs."  
He looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to be alright. Both of you."

He nodded and shut the door behind him firmly.

Xxx

The park was empty.

The sun had set behind the trees, coating the trees in ink and letting the firefly's make their own stars.

He lay in the grass, listening to the gentle washing of the water from the pond and the familiar background of settling ducks and indignant bugs as Doc rolled happily in the dirt.

For the first time since he had woken up, he could breathe.

Nothing had changed.

Same rusted benches. Same overgrown cattails. Same covering trees.

He was still hurt. He was still hiding. He was still scared.

Nothing had changed.

That was more comforting than it should have been.

Tony let his fingers run through the thick grass. He didn't know what to do, but right now it didn't matter.

He was always safe here.

"This is where we met."

Tony closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the grass. Of course Gibbs would come to look for him here. Tony's throat tightened. Whenever father had to looking for him, things always ended… well, they ended. If this didn't push Gibbs' buttons, nothing would.

And if it did…

Tony shuddered. He really didn't want to think about what the man could do to him. He was bigger than his father, taller, broader, and he was more than certain that it was muscle under the worn tee-shirt. If he wanted to, he could ensure that Tony never disobeyed again.

He may not have the chance.

Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Gibbs hadn't reacted badly yet, maybe he just needed to play this the way the man was, relaxed and unassuming. He didn't understand what the play was, but he was willing to do whatever it took until he figured it out.

"You helped me feed Jim. Talked about ducks and late nights."

Gibbs looked down at Tony with interest. He wondered if he realized he had stopped stuttering.

"We met a few times after that too."

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't open his eyes.

"I don't remember."

Gibbs nodded and sat, giving Tony his space. Doc dashed over, wagging his tail and panting. Gibbs smiled inwardly. Tony brought the dog with him. Whether on purpose or not, Tony had remembered not to come out here alone. He patted his head and opened the book with a relaxed ease. Doc settled by his side, his tongue lolling contentedly and watching Tony.

"We met at your house the next day. Than again at the park. We talked about Doctor Who."

Tony smiled despite himself, listening to Gibbs recount what he couldn't grasp.

"We fed Jim again and you fell asleep on my shoulder."

That made Tony open his eyes. He didn't do that. That was being vulnerable and open and there were nightmares and terror and fright and he didn't do that.

_He didn't do that. _

Tony rolled to his side, looking at Gibbs suspiciously.

The older man smiled at him, glancing up from the book he was staring intently into by the glow of the streetlights.

Tony rolled back over to stare at the sky, trying to will stars into popping out. The night was silent except for the quiet chuckles as Gibbs turned the pages.

He ignored him, trying to focus on the night and the quiet and the familiar.

_So everything is different. Miguel and Mayer are off on some whirlwind adventure. I live with an ex-marine with a horrible haircut. Father is in jail. Jail. He's gone. He isn't coming back. I don't have to be scared of him anymore. No more sneaking out for food or crawling out the window just for some peace. No more screaming or pain. He's _**_gone. _**_He isn't something I have to be afraid of anymore. _

_I don't have to be afraid anymore. _

_And Gibbs hasn't hurt me. He's left me alone and let me be and he isn't angry over me leaving. He isn't bothered by being here with me. _

_He's… kind. _

Startled at that revelation, he abruptly sat up and looked over at the book Gibbs had open in his lap.

"What is that?"

Gibbs smiled broadly at the question and turned the pages closer to Tony, so the boy could have a look.

"It's our book."

Tony looked at him questionably before peering down to see photo after photo spread across the sheets.

He automatically pulled it out of Gibbs' hand, shock rippling across his face.

Photos of him, of Gibbs and Tobias. Dogs and cats and laughter.

There was one of him, a young him, with chocolate on his nose and frosting in Gibbs hair and Tobias laughing by the oven and he had to wonder who took the picture.

Tony and Gibbs flopped on the floor watching a movie, Tony and Tobias playing cards, Miguel and Mayer looked at a report card and Abby dancing in the background.

He turned the pages slowly. There was Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas. Picnics and books.

Tony holding out a cat and smiling sheepishly at a resigned looking Gibbs.

Decorating a Christmas tree. He didn't remember ever being allowed to touch the Christmas tree.

He ached for the memories.

He paused at one, letting his finger trace over the colors and shapes.

Gibbs was on the couch, dead asleep, and Tony was curled next him, his head on his chest and his body held tight and safe against Gibbs' side. The man's arm wrapped protectively over him and Tony slept. Smiling.

Tony looked up at Gibbs, his eyes narrowed, hands fisted and shaking.

Gibbs smiled slightly at him and took Tony's hands in his own, trying to relax the fingers.

He looked him in the eye and whisper quietly in the still night.

"Tony. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright."

Before he could do a thing to stop himself, Tony burst into tears, leaning into Gibbs and letting himself be gathered up close to him. He could hear Gibbs' heartbeat reassuringly under his ear and he tucked himself in closer.

"It's going to be alright son. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Curling into the warmth and the affection Tony drifted off, listening to the gruff voice.

Xxx

Tony woke up.

Abruptly and fully and startlingly.

He stared up at the ceiling and leaned back on the pillows. Rusty, Danny and Atticus looked up at him curiously from their spot curled against his side, purrs rumbling in his ribcage as they nuzzled in closer.

Doc poked his head up, followed immediately by Sam, both wagging tails and looking at him expectantly.

Tony smiled at them and started to laugh. Reacting the boy's mood, Doc barked once and clambered up closer to him, disrupting the cats and stepping on Rusty.

Tony hugged Doc to him and picked up Rusty, cuddling the cat against his chest.

"Good morning guys."

He quickly jumped from bed, Rusty still clinging to his shirt, well Gibbs' shirt if the NCIS logo was any indication.

Tony ran down the hall, flinging the door to Gibbs' room open.

He had woken up before him.

His smile widened as he flung himself on his bed.

Gibbs sat up, eyes wide and arms braced.

Blinking once he looked at Tony and smiled in confusion.

"Tony? Everything alright? What's going on?"

Tony smiled and dropped Rusty on the bed. Gibbs felt his throat tighten, seeing his son clutching the cat, resting on the edge of his bed, nostalgia flooding him.

Tony crawled up to rest next to the man, his ribs were killing him and his head was pounding and he didn't care.

He put both of his hands on either side of Gibbs' face and smiled.

"Good morning dad."

Gibbs stared at him and then smiled so wide Tony considered what would happen if his cheeks cracked.

He grabbed his son, crushing him against him, ever mindful of healing bruises and repositioning bones.

"You remember."

Tony smiled.

"That you're my dad? Uncle Toby, Crazy Mike, and the team? That you're my family? That I love you? How could I forget?"

**Hey Guys. I just wanted to drop a quick note at the end. This story really got away from me. With everything that happened this year, Things just didn't go the way I planned or hoped and I just let the story do what it wanted. I know sometimes it seemed really disjointed or bouncy, but I really do appreciate all the support people gave both for the story and myself. **

**I can't say thank you enough. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**God bless. **

**~Renee**


End file.
